Time Is Running Out
by csicowgirl22
Summary: She looked up to see those angels wings right in front as her legs suddenly picked up speed to keep up with the man. She decided she wouldn't cry, wouldn't be upset. She pushed forward and followed him. She'd keep following those wings. Here we go... let's see if I can make this story work. obviously Bethyl. cover art by shereadherstar on tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing….**

**Chapter One: Breaking**

"We gotta go, Beth" his voice said oddly calm after all that had happened, it was a stark contrast to her distraught panicked self. "We gotta go" he said again. They exchanged a look and they started a fast jog. They were running from the prison, once their home, once a piece of mind, a place where she felt safe. Now it was filled with evil memories. It all happened so fast. And as they jogged away, she wondered if anyone else had made it. The bus was gone, so she assumed they had left them. But was Maggie on board? Had she gotten to Glenn? Rick and Carl did Michonne escape and reach the bus in time? Did Tyreese get out okay? What about the kids? Maybe Maggie found the kids and Judith. Or maybe none of them made it. She suddenly stopped when that thought crossed her kind, followed by the last time she saw her daddy. Then she wondered if The Governor had been killed. Was he still alive? She felt anger bubble up.

She was shaken from her thoughts when a hand gently grabbed her forearm and pulled her forward. it let go and she looked up to see those angels wings right in front as her legs suddenly picked up speed to keep up with the man. She decided she wouldn't cry, wouldn't be upset. She pushed forward and followed him.

She was thinking of everything that had happened and everyone as the hours ticked away. They hadn't uttered a word to each other the whole time; she hadn't even looked at him. But he kept a pace that she could follow; he was by her side the whole time. One thing she realized as their jogging turned into a walk, she wasn't afraid as he walked next to her. She felt like she was safe with him. They were walking through the woods, careful and steady. She wondered if he had a plan. They were without a vehicle, without any more ammo, supplies, water, and food.

She had been watching her boots crunch the leaves as they walked; she felt his presence so she didn't look up much. Her mind was somewhere else and then his arm was across her chest. She stopped and looked up. It was then that she noticed the sun was setting, the forest had cleared out a bit and they were standing before a small neighborhood. They'd been moving all day; the attack had happened in the morning, it was already evening. She was shocked.

Daryl looked over at her and she met his eyes for the first time sense they ran from the prison. he looked worn out, tired, beat, she looked around the area. "We'll see if we can stay here tonight" he said, she only nodded and he started to move again, she kept up. They entered a back yard and Daryl walked up the back steps where a sliding glass door sat closed. He tried the door and it slid open. He went in first Horton ready to fire. Beth followed him into the dark house. His flashlight was up lighting the way. She had shouldered her automatic rifle in favor of the small pistol Daryl had slipped her before it all happened.

She couldn't see anything, only the dull beam of his light and then she just focused on his angel wings again. She didn't want to lose sight of those. She was so focused on them that she ran right into him after he came to a stop. Daryl jumped from the sudden hit, she stepped back startled. "Sorry" she said sheepishly.

"S'okay" was his calm reply, they appeared to be in the living room and she was surprised that they hadn't encountered any walkers. She stood at the center as Daryl checked the kitchen and then walked back up to her. "looks okay, I'm going to shut that back door and check upstairs, you wanna check the kitchen for supplies?" he asked. She only nodded and he gave a small nod before handing her his flashlight and he quickly moved back into the dark.

She sighed and walked to the kitchen. Everything was quiet; she could hear her own heartbeat. A stark contrast of earlier in the day. She let out a heavy sigh, no she wouldn't think of that right now. She had a job to do. She quickly started to go through the cupboards and started pulling items from it. She was shocked to see so many canned goods; soup, chili, veggies, and some fruit. The house hadn't been ransacked. She wondered about the rest of the homes. She thought that maybe there were enough for their group.

Her hand froze on a can of peaches and she shook. It was only the both of them. And then she dropped the can. She realized that even if they found the others that her dad wouldn't be among them. He was dead, she watched it happen. She was frozen and felt cold and numb. She started to replay what she had seen over and over in her head.

"Upstairs is clear, we should stay down here though" Daryl's voice sounded so far. "Beth?" he asked when she didn't respond. He was a few feet from her. She spun around as if she was shocked to see him. Daryl took a step closer and she saw the look of concern on his features. She put her hands over her mouth and loud sob escaped. She dropped to her knees and fell back against the cabinet. She couldn't hold it in anymore. The tears flowed down her face and she couldn't stop them.

Daryl moved close and dropped to his knees before her. He reached his hand out reluctantly; he didn't know what to do. He rested his hand on her shoulder. "Beth-" he was cut off when she moved into his arms, a hand gripping his shoulder, the other around his back as she cried into his shirt. Daryl wrapped his arms around her as she kept crying. She pulled at him and squeezed him as tight as she could, trying to seek comfort. Daryl held her as best he could in the awkward position.

…..

Daryl wasn't sure how much time had passed. But he was still on the kitchen floor. His back to the cabinet, Beth cradled in his arms as her remaining tears and sobs subsided. She was gasping, trying to breath. Her head was on his chest, her hand gripping his vest. His hand was in her hair gently stroking it, his other around her waist. She was practically in his lap. When her breathing calmed enough, he gave her another squeeze. "I'm here Beth... I'm gonna keep you safe, we're going to find the others... I'm going to protect you" he whispered into her hair.

It was for her, but also for him. Because he realized she was his responsibility. He'd come to find his purpose in life was to protect those he cared for. And he would do that with Beth. He'd fight for her, kill for her. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. He was doing it for himself, and for Hershel. At the thought of him Daryl squeezed his eyes shut. He wouldn't break down. Not when Beth needed him to be strong. He huffed out a breath and realized he had squeezed Beth tighter.

…..

Beth sat quietly poking at the can of beans Daryl had handed her. They were in the living room; she was curled up on the sofa with a blanket around her shoulders. She wasn't hungry, she felt sick and weak. She was also embarrassed for breaking down like that, and in front of Daryl. He was quiet ever since she stood up from him and rushed to the other room to fix herself. Daryl was slightly stunned, but left her be.

Now he was sitting across from her, he was slowly eating something; he was obviously forcing it down as well. He had started a fire in the fireplace and he was watching it. She was watching him, "you should have left me at the prison" she whispered.

Daryl looked at her shocked she had spoken. So used to the quiet that had fallen over them for the last few hours. She wasn't looking at him, instead at the fire. Daryl heard what she had said. "Don't say things like that" Daryl stated. He shoved his can of food away and leaned back in the chair he was in.

"Why me out of everyone?" she asked, "I'm weak and pathetic... I'll only weigh you down" she added. She looked over at him and noticed his neutral features as he watched the fire. She almost thought he wasn't listening to her. She sighed; it was for the best she thought.

"You're not weak, Beth" Daryl said. She looked up and he was looking at her now. "Now I need you to be strong for me" he said before standing up. She didn't say anything, she could tell that he wasn't finished talking. When he continued, he was looking at the fire; a hand resting on the hilt of his knife, the other was near his mouth as he bit at his thumb. "Now you're allowed to grieve, cry, scream, fight, you do what you have to do Beth, and I'll be here for ya" he glanced over at her. "Being pissed off and sad isn't a sign of weakness, don't think you can't have emotions... it makes you stronger" he added. He looked back at the fire. "I'm learning that..." he added.

Beth didn't know what to say, she was still hurting and sad, but she was cried out. She felt sick and tired and her head throbbed. "I still feel useless" she whispered. Daryl knelt down on the floor in front of her; he leaned in and looked her right in the eyes. He just looked at her for a moment; as if he was trying to think of what exactly to say to her. She started to feel self-conscious under his gaze. But she dared not look away.

"We can't survive without each other, Beth" he said. "I need you and you need me, we need to have each other's backs and we need each other for support" he stated. She looked down and he leaned in further, his tone was gentle yet firm. "Hey, we're all each other has got, till we find the others, and we will find them" he emphasized that last part, "but we need to stay strong" he finished.

He waited to gauge Beth's reaction. She looked down and then nodded slightly. "Okay... Okay... Thank you" she wiped a stray tear from her cheek. Daryl watched her with this look that she couldn't place. His hand was on her knee and he gently squeezed it.

"Okay, let's get some sleep, we'll regroup in the morning, figure out our plan, where we go from here" he said.

He stood up and turned to where they had gathered the supplies they found in the house. Beth watched as he grabbed a duffel that he had found and started to sort and pack the supplies.

She was always fascinated with how Daryl worked, mentally, physically, emotionally. She had only recently started to converse with him. Recently got to know him, if only a little bit.

When the prison had settled down after they had picked up the Woodbury people. Daryl had adjusted, he'd become and leader of sorts. He'd quickly correct anyone who called him that. But even she could see that although they had the counsel, the people in the group, both original and new, all respected Daryl more than many of the others. It was how he carried himself, spoke and treated everyone.

He was far cry from the man she'd met at the farm. He still carried himself a certain way, but he was quiet, he had pride, but he wasn't a jerk. She wasn't afraid of him like she had been of Shane. Something about him she liked. It was why she was so upset when he'd left with his brother. She didn't feel safe without him there.

So when he started coming around more often and they started talking more she liked it. He never did anything he didn't want to, so she figured he liked it as well.

Maybe one day she'd ask him why he was the way he was. But for now she started to let sleep overtake her wary body. She had this feeling of fear as she drifted off. Afraid she'd wake up alone. But the day had been too much and soon she was dreaming.

Daryl watched her drift off as he packed the bag. He sighed and crumpled to floor. He shut his eyes and let out a shaky breath. He'd just been through so much. He watched as Hershel, a man he grew to respect and love, almost like a father, be killed in cold blood, by a mad man for no reason, he didn't know where any of the rest of the group were, their family. And Carol... He couldn't even fathom that one. He pushed that back in his mind to be dealt with another day. Too much had happened in the last 5 days, they'd lost so much, people changed and their once happy and peaceful existence was destroyed. All he had was Beth now. And he was going to keep her safe with everything he had left in him.

He finished packing up the bag and grabbed his Horton. He settled back against the couch and watched the fire.

…**..**

**So… yeah, how about that damn finale?! So I'm 100% aware that every fanfic writer is making this kind of story… there is only so much you can do to start with then you go off from there. In writing this fic I wanted to make them as in character as I could. Daryl will be how he is on the show; I don't see him snapping at Beth or being "gruff and mean" if even a little bit toward her. If anything from the few episodes we saw with him interacting with everyone. That side of him is gone. He speaks with people openly and honestly. From how he spoke with Michonne and even Bob when Bob was wondering why he was still alive and when he blamed himself for Zack being killed, Daryl was mad that Bob was thinking like that, but he stayed firm and caring. Same with Michonne, he was gentle with her and was nice and even smiled. I think since he went to tell Beth what had happened to Zack that they both had gotten slightly closer. So my Daryl is going to be the kind, strong soul you see on the show. But will also kill and beat the shit out of anyone who messes with his people.**

**And Beth… she's very strong, but she will have moments when she breaks down (as will Daryl) as we saw when she was talking with Maggie through the door. She said she didn't cry anymore, but she broke down and cried. So I absolutely think she will be emotional and sad. But Daryl will be there.**

**So expect them to bond, expect to see the others mentioned, and expect cannibals, chaos, death and whatever else I can think of… oh yeah… romance?! .I like these two, it should be fun. We shall see if this story can help me get over my writers block… **


	2. Running

**Chapter Two…**

_Walking through the brightly lit home, Beth could feel the sunlight on her skin. She heard the birds chirping, she felt happy, relaxed. She rounded a corner and stopped in her tracks at the sight before her. Her dad looked up from his chair, his worn bible in hand. "Hello Bethy" he said with a warm smile. Beth waved at him and walked over to lean on the side of his chair. "Maggie out back feeding the horses?" Hershel asked. Beth only nodded as she smiled down at him. "Good... I need to go now Beth" Hershel said gently. Beth was still silent, she felt sad suddenly. "Now don't be sad... you'll be okay, I made sure to leave someone I trust to take care of you" his words were gentle as he stood up and he turned and walked away. Beth couldn't follow, she wanted to, but she couldn't. She couldn't say anything either. "I love you Bethy" Hershel said before he walked through a door that led out to the bright sun. Beth was confused and suddenly sad, but she wasn't scared, she felt a presence and she turned around. What she saw startled her. A dark figure stood on the porch outside, it's back to her. It looked like a man, and as he came into focus better. She could see it was a man, standing at attention, dressed in all black with white angel wings that were off his back, spread wide, almost glowing. She was shocked. The man looked over at her and she was met with the piercing blue of his eyes._

Beth's eyes shot open, she was met with darkness. She looked at the fireplace, the fire was out, and she looked to the front window and saw that familiar blue glow of the early morning. And then she realized that she was alone. She stood up and felt sore and tired. She looked around and noticed the duffel bag was gone, as was Daryl's cross bow. The house felt empty. She felt scared and sick. She grabbed her rifle and ran out the front door. It was just getting light and she started to think he had abandoned her. "No!" She shouted loudly. She felt sick.

"What's wrong?!" Daryl's voice rang through her ears, she spun around to find him running up to her. She was confused and then relieved. He looked concerned. "You okay Beth?" He asked again as he got close.

Beth looked around and she felt stupid. Of course, he wouldn't abandon her. "Sorry... Just woke up confused," Beth whispered. She leaned the rifle against a post and wrapped her arms around herself; the early morning cold was suddenly getting to her as she calmed down and woke up fully.

Daryl nodded as he wiped his hands on a rag. "I woke up the same" he replied. Beth watched as he looked around their surroundings and then she noticed a car next to the house. The hood was up. He was working on it.

"Can you get it running?" She asked a little excited. She liked the idea of being in a vehicle, felt safer then on foot.

Daryl gave a small nod. "Think so; found some stuff in the garage..." he said as he looked at her with this look. He was thinking. "ya don't have t' worry about me leavin' ya, Beth" he said. Her head snapped to him at his words. "I'm not going anywhere without you" and with that he turned and walked back to the car.

Beth watched him for a moment, she felt silly for thinking that he would have left her. She hesitated, but decided to join him. She slowly approached the car and walked over to where Daryl was bent over and looking at the engine. She peered over his shoulder, curiously, hands in her back pockets.

Daryl looked back at her and then went back to adjusting something with a wrench. She was always impressed with people who could fix cars.

He stood up straight and thought a bit. "This here is the carburetor," Daryl said while pointing to a part of the engine. "Um... The uh spark plugs are dead... Need new ones," he said. He was bad at idle chitchat, but he was trying. "Ya know what a spark plug looks like?" Daryl asked. She nodded. "Go in the garage and look around, they might have some. I'm working on some other stuff" he pointed to a part he had removed to clean. Beth gave an eager nod and turned to rush back to the garage.

Daryl watched her and sighed. He didn't know what to do with her. On the one hand he knew she was strong and would pull through this. On the other, he feared she would break and he'd lose her somehow. He figured keeping her busy, helping her not think too much... Its how he coped with his loses. Keeping busy having a job to do left little time to think about all the crap he'd been through. Daryl went back to putting a part back in its place. He wanted nothing more than to get this car running.

"Yes!" Came the triumphant cry behind him. Daryl glanced back with this little smile on his face as Beth rushed out with a small box in her hand. "Will these work?" She asked as she set the box on the edge of the car.

Daryl looked at it and nodded. "We shall see" he said. She gave him a small smile and Daryl had to return it. "Good job, Beth" Daryl said before he pulled one out and inspected it.

Beth went back to being a little shy, she pondered her next question. "You think you could show me how to fix cars?" She asked. Daryl glanced over at her as he reached around in the engine. "I've fixed tractors before and changed the oil on my dad-" she froze mid sentience.

Daryl nearly hit his head on the hood as he pulled away from the engine. "Here you can insert the spark plug" he was quick with the distracting.

Beth was a little surprised, but took the small part that he was offering her. She stepped around to where he was and he stood behind her. She bent over the engine and had no idea what she looking at. "Daryl I-" she stopped when Daryl was right next to her. He side was pressed to hers as he pointed to a spot.

"It's in there, you need to use this wrench to get it in there," Daryl said as he handed her a wrench. "See the spark from the plug when you start the engine ignites the fuel and that gets the motor going" Daryl explained as she did as he showed. "Sometimes the spark leaves them and they need to be replaced" Daryl added. She nodded and looked over at him; he was watching her hands with this serious look on his face. He handed her the second sparkplug and she took it as he took both of the dead plugs from her.

"So you make sure they're tight and then you replace this part right here," he said pointing to a black rubber cable. She nodded understanding him. Daryl stood up and nodded proudly at what she was doing. "Next I'll teach ya how to hot-wire a car," he said casually before lightly patting her back and walking around her and toward the driver's side.

Beth was a little stunned; she never thought she would be able to learn to do that. She recalled him teaching Carl how to do it once. She thought about how she was never considered when these survival skills were needed, most she did was kill Walkers through the fence. Daryl had been the one to hand her a gun back at the prison. and the few times they needed to, he always gave her a gun. In his mind, he seemed to think that everyone was capable of fighting for themselves, or at least should be able to.

She thought about testing this out, seeing if he planned to train her, teaching her what he knew. Before she knew it, she was done with the sparkplugs. She stepped back from the engine, using Daryl's handkerchief to wipe the oil from her hands. She peaked around to see Daryl sitting half way in the car, she gave him a thumbs-up, and he gave a nod before he touched the two wires together and the engine started up. Beth was excited.

"Alrighty, we can get going then, supplies are in the trunk," Daryl said before he dropped the hood. Beth nodded and walked around to the passenger side door. She got in and looked around the car. It wasn't too bad, it was an older model Ford sedan, but beggars couldn't be choosers and she knew Daryl would find them a more suitable vehicle. Daryl climbed in and started up the engine before putting it in reverse and pulling out of the driveway.

Beth watched out the window, so many thoughts raced through her head as they passed the homes. She started to think of the people who lived there, the families, the children. She wondered if they made it out okay, maybe there was a military evacuation and people were saved. She didn't know, they were secluded on the farm. They didn't know what was going on in the rest of Georgia, hell, the rest of the world, when it all happened.

Beth looked over at Daryl who was carefully driving, eyes on the road as he drove at a good speed, he wasn't afraid to go fast. She had pondered asking someone this for a while but the opportunity never presented itself. "What happened when it started?" Beth asked suddenly.

Daryl's eyes glanced over at her. They had been driving for an hour and it was silent, he was okay with it though, she didn't seem sad. "Before what started?" he asked. He only realized what she was asking after. There was more silence and Daryl decided to answer for her:

"It was chaotic, people running and screaming, getting bit, shot, hit by cars," he stated. "My brother Merle and I only made it out because we lived near the edge of town, we sort of waited till most of the chaos passed by" he looked over at her and she was watching him with festinated eyes. "It was scary at first, you see on the TV a bunch of random news stories, local and international about people losing their minds. it spread like wild fire it seemed, started out in small patches and soon people who had recently died were attacking people in the hospitals, the morgues, it was scary" he drove past three walkers who attempted to follow the car. "After martial law was declared and the power went out, people started looting, killing each other, not just walkers, but living humans, the military seemed to be given orders to contain so they just killed everyone. Mowed 'em down" he seemed haunted as he recalled it all. "We ran into the group... the group we met y'all with on the farm, on the back road, they had decided to avoid the main highway as well. Good thing to, it was packed with people trying to escape. It seemed folks were turning and attacking those on the highway. It all happened so fast. In less than a week the world had gone to shit."

Beth was stunned; she had never asked anyone from the group what had happened. She never knew this "is the rest of the world like this?" she asked, she had a bit of hope in her voice. Like maybe some were spared this hell.

Daryl only shook his head, "naw... when we got to the CDC we were informed that cities across the globe were falling, at least the major ones... I don't know about secluded places, or islands, or places like Australia," he said. "I think this is the world we live in Beth..." Daryl looked over at her and she seemed to shudder at the thought. She was also impressed with how calm he was as he recalled it. He had come to terms with it all.

Daryl was looking at her and she was looking back. Daryl looked ahead at the road and then slammed on the breaks. His arm went in front of Beth to stop her from jerking forward. They both looked up and saw the prison bus on its side in the middle of the road.

Daryl didn't think and quickly got out of the car, he ran around to the back and peered in where the emergency door was busted open, he leaned in close.

Beth climbed from the car and walked over toward him, she felt sick, and she had no idea who had made it on the bus or not. "Who is it?" Beth asked cautiously.

Daryl glanced over at her and then he jumped back as a walker lunged from the back of the bus, hidden behind a seat, Beth let out a scream and Daryl fell back from his crouched position. The walker fell on him and Daryl shoved it back with his hand as he tried to reach for his hunting knife. It gurgled, screamed, grabbed at his arms, and tried to grab his face as its teeth gnashed at him. Daryl pulled his knife but the walker suddenly jerked and went limp. Daryl shoved it off harshly and relaxed a moment, adrenalin pumping; he looked up to see Beth with a hatchet in her hand, the blade dripping with walker blood. He was bewildered and then he stood up faster than Beth thought was humanly possible.

"Are you okay?" she asked still in shock. She touched his arm and he jerked away as he paced a little, she thought he was mad.

"I'm fine... that was Mr. Harris" Daryl said pointing at the now dead walker, "he was taking meds for heart attack" he sighed and hit the bus with an open hand.

Beth knew who he was, he was nice, "what happened?" she asked as she looked around for signs of walkers with familiar faces, or maybe even bodies. Nothing on the road.

"He must have suffered a heart attack, attacked the people inside, but it looks like some got out after it crashed... shit!" Daryl was mad now. Then he stopped and took a breath. "the meet up spot is a mile up the road, we should see if anyone made it" Daryl said as he walked back to the car, he waited outside the open door for Beth to climb in before he got in and started up the car. He drove around the bus and they kept on going.

The ride was silent, "thanks" Daryl said suddenly, Beth looked up stunned, "for saving my ass... you um... quick thinking" he added. Beth gave a small smile and went back to watching the road.

"You said we have each other's backs right?" she said, but she didn't look his way. "I've got your back Daryl," she added.

Daryl had to smile a little bit. "Yeah..."

…..

The rest if the drive was silent as they approached the rendezvous point. He slowed a bit to get a look around; he didn't see anyone, at least along the road. Stopping the car Daryl looked over at Beth before he reached and grabbed his crossbow from the back seat. Beth grabbed her small handgun and they both climbed from the car.

Beth shut the door and looked around, it was probably just past eleven in the morning, it was still somewhat chilly out, it was nice. Her mind went back to the task. She joined Daryl as they walked along the road a bit. Daryl scanned the edge of the forest. There were no other cars, no signs of a living human. She turned around and froze at the sight she saw.

"Daryl" her voice sounded scared as she reached and grabbed at his vest. Daryl spun around and was alarmed at the sight. He wasn't sure why he hadn't seen it before.

Before them was a large 747 plane in the wheat field. It was split in two and the tail was burnt up. Some growth had grown on it, vines and trees had come through the fuselage.

"Damn... Been a while sense I've seen one of those" Daryl said as he marveled at the sad sight.

"Sadly, we can't say the same about them" Beth said as they watched walkers start to emerge from the wreck.

"Yeah, let's get going" Daryl said as they walked back to the car.

Climbing back in Daryl started up the car. "No one has been here have they?" She asked. He only shook his head before they pulled away.

…..

Daryl drove them until they came across another town. They had gone further than they had gone in a long time and ahead of that heard. He had been moving north.

Beth looked around as they cruised through, she liked the place, it was quant and siren. Shops lined the small street, a few houses turned business as well. She figured the neighborhood was down one of the four way streets. Beth looked over at Daryl when he stopped the car. "Are we staying here?" She asked.

Daryl gave a small nod. "Yeah... We need to have a pow wow, figure out what out next plan of action will be" he explained. "Get some grub in our bellies," he added.

As if on cue Beth's tummy made a noise in the quiet car, Daryl raised an eyebrow as he glanced at her. "Probably a good idea" she said embarrassed.

Daryl looked around the town and then back at Beth, "pick a place," he said casually. He saw her confused face. "We'll be on the road for a while... Ya get to pick where we spend the night," he explained to her.

Beth felt a small jolt of excitement, why was he letting her do so much? She brushed it aside and looked around the place. What caught her eye was a bookstore. "That place" she said pointing toward the structure.

She watched as Daryl looked at it, he gave a small shrug and nodded. He drove the car over to it. They climbed out after he parked and Beth had her gun ready as Daryl pulled out the duffel bag and slung it across his body. She was always in awe of him carrying so much. He shut his door and walked up to her, he took the rifle and handed her the small handgun. "Use this if ya have to" He put the rifles strap on his shoulder and reached for his knife. "But use this first" he added. She took his knife and nodded at him. He turned and she followed.

….

The bookstore was locked up tight, which seemed to make Daryl happy. Seems no one thought to loot a bookstore; wouldn't find any supplies in there. Daryl gave the door a quick kick with his boot and the door swung open. His crossbow at the ready he entered, Beth close behind him. It was still dusk so they could see. Beth closed the door the best she could as Daryl made a sweep of the small first floor. Shelves filled with books lined the walls, only a couple shelves were in the middle and desk where people would have made their purchases sat near the entrance.

"It's clear down here" was all Daryl said as he motioned to the loft space above them. He dropped off the duffle and climbed the ladder to the loft. It was a single space and was empty of any walkers and people. "Clear" he said before he climbed back down.

She looked around in wonderment at the place, oh how she missed bookstores. Sitting and drinking coffee, enjoying the book by the window. She felt sad at the thought.

Daryl was pushing the door closed and then sliding the desk and stacking some other things on front to keep it closed and secure. He noted the heavy back door and thought they would use that as their escape.

Daryl saw her faraway look and sighed. "Grab a few if you want... Might be here a while" Daryl said as he grabbed the duffle and then climbed up the ladder to the loft.

Beth got excited and started to gather books from the place, then what he said hit her, "why are we going to be here a while?" She asked up to him.

Daryl peered over the railing. "Thunder storm... Looks intense, better to stay in and let it pass," he said.

Beth was confused it was clear outside. She couldn't finish the thought when a crack of thunder shook her to the core. "Told ya" Daryl shouted down. Beth had to try and not role her eyes at him.

Beth finally joined Daryl in the loft after she threw a stack of books onto the loft before she climbed up herself. Daryl pulled the ladder up and set it along the railing that lined one side of the loft. She thought that was smart of him. He was always thinking. She looked around the 10 by 10 foot space. It had a chair, a bed… well a mattress on the floor, a fireplace against one wall, it was cozy and small but obviously only meant for one person. The one window had a thick dark red curtain hung across it. Beth walked over and peaked outside, she could see the town slowly dropping into the dark. She thought she saw some movement and she was right. Two walkers suddenly started to amble down the street. She felt a rush of fear and felt sick.

She suddenly felt heat right behind her as Daryl was pressed against her trying to see what she saw. "we're safe up here... it's people I'm worried about" Daryl said in his hushed gruff voice. Beth looked up at him and he seemed to be made aware of their proximity, so he stepped back.

She glanced back out the window and watched as the rain started to pour down. she sat on the window seat and just watched the rain and the walkers, from the relative safety of their little loft.

Daryl watched her for a moment before turning to the fireplace, he needed kindling… they were in a bookstore.

…..

Night had settled in and they had enjoyed a hot meal of chili, ravioli and they shared a can of peaches. Beth had wrapped herself in a blanket on the window seat. She had a book in her hand, reading the words with the help of her tiny keychain light. Daryl was in the chair, it was by the fire so he was using that light to read his own book, it was quiet and he liked it that way. Only thing heard was the thunder and the sound of the rain hitting the roof, but those were good sounds.

Beth had started to hum lightly, it was soft and gentle and Daryl looked up from his book. He listened for a bit, "what are you singin'?" he asked after a moment.

Beth looked over startled by his voice, "oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was humming out loud" she whispered shyly. "Didn't mean to bother you," she added.

Daryl set his book down after dog-earing the page, "you wasn't bothering me, I kinda liked it... what song?" he asked again. It had been so long since he had really heard any music, Beth had been so busy with Judith and everyone always had his or her jobs to do that she hadn't sung much.

Beth was shy about it, at least when asked about it without others around, she was always told she had a good voice, but sometimes she didn't feel like she did. "Just a random country song... popped into my head," she said. She watched, as Daryl seemed to debate within himself if he should ask the next question, but she had something else to say. "You don't have to keep doing this," she said. Daryl's eyes looked at her confused. "Trying to keep me happy, talking with me... letting me make choices... its okay" she said.

Daryl stood up and walked the small amount of space toward the bed, "we should get some sleep" he said. He was dismissing what she had said. He kicked off his boots and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked tired.

Beth stood up; she wasn't done with what she was talking about. "I don't want to be pitied," she added, "treat me like you would anyone else," she was getting a little upset. A huge thing for her was how she was always treated fragile and as if she could break at any moment.

Daryl looked up at her, "I am treating you like I treat everyone else," he said simply. Beth was expecting him to be mad, but his reply startled her. "I'm not treating you special," he added. Now he seemed irritated more than anything else.

Beth sighed, "then why have you been talking to me so much?" she asked. Yes, they had spoken at the prison and it was nice, but it was always about Judith or chores... he never stopped for idle chitchat.

Daryl huffed, "maybe I like talking to you... ever think of that?" he asked while looking up at her. "Maybe I don't like the quiet anymore... maybe I..." he stopped himself and chewed on his thumb.

Beth felt awful, she sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, he jerked from the contact, but relaxed, still wary of being touched in any manner save for a pat on the back or a hand shake. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Stop saying that and its fine... if you don't wanna talk we don't have to talk... but I'm not only doing it for you" he mumbled.

She pulled away and looked at him, "why did you let me put the spark plugs in? And why did you let me pick out the place" she asked.

Daryl was confused by her questions, "so you could be useful?" he said, "we're a team Beth, it's only you and me now... we share duties" he let out a breath, "besides, you need to learn some basic survival skills, like how to fix a car..." he felt like he was rambling so he stopped himself.

Beth realized she had been overthinking it all, Daryl was a simple man, but he was intelligent, always thinking ahead. "Thank you," she whispered. Daryl had always treated her with respect, he never spoke down to her, she wasn't one of those people he took a while to get along with. In Daryl's mind so long as someone wasn't trying to cause trouble and they contributed to the group in some way, they were useful and should be treated right. He was a good man.

"No need to thank me, we should get some sleep" he said. He had to admit that they were getting closer to a conversation he wasn't comfortable having at the moment. There was a reason why he treated her the way he did. There was a reason he was kind toward her and had never snapped at her... but she didn't have to know the truth. Especially, when he had been forcing the truth back for over a year now. He gave her a little glance before he stood up from the bed.

She nodded and looked around, "you can take the bed," she said. She didn't really care, they were warm and dry, she didn't need to be that comfortable tonight, the chair looked nice.

"Nope" he said quickly as he grabbed the throw from her hand, "no argument, you sleep on the bed" he said, "I need to keep watch" he turned the chair just enough so he had a good view of the bookstore just below them and still have sight of her and the bed.

Beth wasn't about to argue with him, she kicked off her boots and crawled onto the bed, when her head hit the pillow it was then that she realized how tired she really was. "I like talking with you too" Beth whispered as her eyes fell shut.

Daryl watched her as her breathing became even, he let his head drop back on the chair and shut his eyes.

…..

If he were a dog, his ears would have pricked up at the sound he heard next. It wasn't the loud rain. It wasn't the thunder or even the groaning of a nearby walker. It was a gunshot. Daryl shot to his feet and slipped back on his shoes. He tossed the bit of water they had on the fire putting it out and drenching them in darkness. Daryl crept over to the bed and knelt on it. He thought about waking her up. However, if the danger passed why worry her? Daryl sat back against the wall and kept his Horton trained on the entrance to the loft. There was no ladder. It was dark; the rain had to have hidden any smoke from fire. No reason for anyone to try to come in.

His mind was racing when he heard another gunshot, this time closer. He rested a hand on Beth's back. Ready to shake her awake if he had to. He listened to what sounded like someone picking off walkers. For a second his mind went to the fact that Beth had shifted closer to his body. Her back was suddenly against his thigh as he sat there. He looked over to watch her sleep in what he could see in the dark.

She was peaceful; his hand rubbed her back gently. He stopped the movement, but kept his hand on her.

Then, the sound of glass breaking, window being taken out shook him to the core. Adrenaline set in and he lightly shook Beth. She stirred and he shook her again. The next thing he heard were voices, multiple voices talking below as they noisily made their way in. So much for resting.

**WOW! I was not expecting that sort of reply! Y'all are beautiful! Thanks for the reviews, favs, follows. So… this chapter was here to set some things up, get an idea of where Beth and Daryl stand with each other. Let it be noted that this is the most peace that the dynamic duo will have for a while, next few chapters will be crazy!**


	3. Caught

**Chapter Three…**

_His earliest memory was when he was 5 and he had run from the bedroom he shared with Merle and into the living room. The trailer was average sized but it felt huge to the young boy. He was excited because the tree was lit up and there were presents under it. He sat down in front of the tree and admired its beauty. It was his first real Christmas; they had a tree and presents. his dad had said something about a promotion._

_He was happy he had sat and looked at the tree that early morning, because later that day, on Christmas Day, his dad had gotten home. He'd been fired from his job, lost his temper and punched the Forman. An argument with his mom happened and she was hit. Merle had tried to stop the drunken man from his assault, Merle was big at thirteen years of age, but their dad was still powerful, Merle had gotten punched. Daryl hid in the closet and rocked back and forth covering his ears as the chaos happened in the living room. His dad called his name, but he stayed put._

_Daryl only left the closet about 30 minutes later when he heard his dad get in his car and leave. He found all their presents were destroyed and the tree was in the front yard on fire. Daryl didn't cry as he walked past where his brother was holding an ice pack over his nose, "stupid coward" Merle grumbled. Daryl looked at his mom who had tear stained mascara all over her face, a glass of scotch in one hand and puffing on her cigarette. She ignored him._

Daryl listened to the voices in the dark, half his mind was doing this weird flashback thing and the other part was aware of the 4 or so men below the loft. Like a sentry on watch, he waited. One hand on Beth as she slept soundly.

He didn't know why he suddenly thought of his childhood like that. Sometimes after they lost people, he'd think of his family, or whatever you wanted to call it. He'd think of what his mom would be doing now, had she not died in the fire... 'Probably die like everyone else' he would think. He knew his dad was dead... at least he hoped so; he never hated hating someone like that. But if he saw the man today, he wouldn't hesitate to put a bolt through his skull. Merle had said that the beatings turned them into real men, made them strong. Daryl had silently disagreed; it had turned him into a coward, afraid of human contact, emotions, afraid to be kind. These people, this new family of his showed him that he could feel again. Be loved and love others.

He looked down at Beth's sleeping form, she looked cozy, at peace... he thought of her dad and her mom and all of her family, none of those people deserved to die. He rubbed her back gently and thought of how he would keep her safe.

His thoughts were brought back to the here and now when one of the men spoke. "Yeah I'm sure I left it here... It's upstairs" one of the men said.

Daryl looked around; he wondered what it could be. His eyes fell on their duffel bag and Beth's shoes... Then his thoughts went to wondering if she had a rain coat, of course she didn't.

"I just don't know where the fucking ladder is" the same guy said. "We need it to get up there and get my stash" he added.

Daryl suddenly realized what they were looking for: Drugs, "fuck" was all Daryl could say under his breath. He knew more than anyone how persistent someone would get to seek out their drugs. Not Daryl himself, he never touched drugs, he had OD'd on some pills in a bottle once... That wasn't because he was trying to get high though. But, he was around Merle long enough so see how desperate a man would get for his fix. So he knew they were not safe up in that loft for long.

Daryl set his crossbow on the mattress and leaned over Beth's sleeping form, he placed his hand over her mouth and her eyes shot open. She looked up at him alarmed and he shushed her before he removed his hand and pointed to just off the loft. She heard the men were talking and she nodded understandingly.

Daryl sat up and grabbed her boots, he handed them to her and she took them and put them, still on the bed. He picked up his crossbow and carefully crawled off the bed. He crawled toward the railing so he could peer over and assess their options. Beth had on her shoes and held the hand gun in her hand as she crawled over to his side.

"It's not... Is that it up there?" One of the other men asked using his flashlight. Three men joined him at his side and one of them nodded, "yeah... how did the ladder get up there?" one shouted as they looked up at the ladder, lying across the top. "Who the fuck is up there?" another asked. "If you're hiding up there... Your best option would be to come down now" he said in a bitter tone. Daryl stayed silent; Beth was waiting for Daryl's instruction. He seemed to be going over his options.

"Show yourself or well set this fucking place on fire!" The man shouted. "Go get the gas can" he said to one of the guys.

Daryl debated on whether or not to reply, they were kinda cornered. He took a deep breath. "Hey, hey! No need for that!" Daryl barked back. Beth was startled, not expecting him to reply.

"Oh... I'm willing to start a couple fires, smoke ya out!" The man said, he chuckled darkly after.

Daryl had to believe this guy. He looked at Beth who looked worried. Some thunder and lightning shook them all. Daryl thought and replied. "What is it you want? Maybe I can give it to ya and you leave me be?" Daryl shouted down.

"No... Where's the fun in that... Come on down. It would be better that way, I like to see who I'm dealing with" he said.

Daryl cursed under his breath, "I'm going to stay up here... Let me just give you what you want" he said again. Why did people have to make things so difficult?

"You're in my bookstore, my town, my stuff, you need to leave. I promise to let you go" the man said.

"I don't believe ya" Daryl replied. He didn't, people were evil nowadays. He trusted no one and wasn't ready to risk it. Not with Beth in his care.

"Well I'm not lying... I mean I got my boys here... We just wanna talk" he said. "Come on down... We can all be friends" he added.

Daryl huffed; this wasn't going to end well. He checked the semi-automatics clip; it only had a few bullets. He sighed and handed it to Beth. He leaned in close to her and she leaned toward him. "I'm going down there" Daryl said. Beth breathed in fast and shook her head. He put his hand on her arm to calm her. "Just... I'm going to go down there; I need you to shoot at least one of them if you have to. I don't care where, in the head, in the shoulder, leg... Just shoot one of 'em" Daryl whispered.

Beth nodded reluctantly; Daryl gave her arm a squeeze before he pulled the small hand gun from her hand and put it in the back of jeans. He moved away and she took the rifle in hand and kept her hand on his crossbow. He crawled over to the ladder, lifted it, and slid it down the wall. It settled and Daryl glanced at the four men below. "I'm coming down" Daryl said as he climbed down facing them, he wasn't about to climb down backwards.

Beth watched as his head disappeared below. She wondered what to do... Should she be by the railing? Should she hide, should she make herself known? Daryl had only told her to shoot them if she had to.

Daryl dropped off the last two steps and stood before the four men, he kept his hands slightly away from his body. "I'm here... I don't want any trouble" Daryl said again. His eyes scanned the men in the dark. He was gauging his next move. These men looked worn and tired, but also extremely dangerous.

One of the men stepped forward and gave Daryl a once over. "So... You break into our place... Think you can stay here?" He asked. He stepped up close and Daryl held his ground, his blue eyes switched between him and the other three.

"I thought it was abandoned I needed a place to stay... I'll leave right now" Daryl said. He wanted to leave, but he'd have to get Beth. He was still working that part out.

The guy nodded slightly, he extended his hand, "the names Brad by the way" brad said with a grin. He waited for Daryl to take his hand. Daryl only glanced down at it and then back at Brad. "What... you think you're too good to shake a man's hand?" Brad asked. He appeared insulted, but Daryl knew this guy was just acting like an ass.

"I don't shake hands" Daryl said in a cool manner, Daryl had a bad feeling about all of them. It was dark enough that Daryl started to move his hand toward where he'd stuffed the gun in his belt. He noticed one of the other guys slowly making his way around him. They were trying to circle him.

Brad laughed slightly and looked at his guys, "he don't shake hands!" He laughed, the other three laughed as well. And then he turned back to Daryl and swung his fist into Daryl's face.

It connected and Daryl stumbled back and he hit the wall. Brad swung a second time, but Daryl ducked and threw his shoulder into Brad's ribs, causing both to crash to the floor. Daryl got in one good punch before being pulled off Brad. The man got Daryl in a hold that held both of his arms back.

"You little shit!" Brad said as he stood up and blood poured from his nose. He pulled out his knife and walked up to Daryl. "I'm going to cut you to pieces" he promised before smiling at Daryl. Daryl struggled but the much larger man held him tighter. "Starting with shoving this here blade into your belly" Brad kept watching Daryl's face as he dragged the knife down his chest.

As this happened one of the other guys decided to climb up to the loft and grab their stash, Daryl looked over and watched as the guy did this, Daryl's heart was racing. He was also pissed off. He hoped that Beth would be able to shoot and not miss.

Beth heard the scuffle and had to resist the urge to shout out Daryl's name. And then she saw a man she didn't recognize come up the ladder; he looked at Beth with at first shock and then a nasty smile. And Beth aimed the rifle and pulled the trigger.

The gunshot going off was shocking, but watching a man drop one story to the floor was even more so. He hit with a heavy dead weight. Brad stumbled back stunned and that gave Daryl the advantage he needed. He swung his head back, effectively hitting his captor's nose, he let go, and that allowed Daryl to spin around, pull his gun and fire a shot, hitting the guy in the chest. Brad stumbled in the dark and ran toward the door.

Pulling his own gun, the last man fired at Daryl who ducked behind a book shelf. Daryl peeked around and saw that he was about to climb the ladder. Daryl swiftly charged at the man, his hunting knife in hand, he stuck it in the man's side as he pulled him off the ladder. They fell to the floor and Daryl and the guy struggled, before a gun went off.

The book store was suddenly drenched in quiet; Beth peeked over and was met with darkness. Terror washed over her. She wondered what had happened and who was left. "Daryl" she whispered into the night. A hand grabbed her leg and she yelped.

"We gotta go... I don't know if they have more men or not" Daryl said as he climbed up the loft and grabbed his crossbow and the duffle bag, he went down first and Beth followed him.

They reached the bottom and Daryl dropped the duffle bag, he unzipped it and quickly went about checking the fallen men for weapons or anything else useful, Beth watched on, she shivered and Daryl took notice before he pulled a jacket off of the guy she shot, Daryl got a good look and saw that she had hit him in the head. He was impressed.

He gave the jacket a quick sniff, he wasn't sure why, but he was concerned about her wearing some random man's clothes. He then shoved it at Beth and at first she was slightly mortified, but she was cold and they had to do what they had to do. She slipped it on as Daryl swiped some keys from another jacket.

Daryl grabbed his duffle, crossbow and lightly hit Beth on the back telling her to go ahead. "Run to their truck!" Daryl directed. He felt like they had a better vehicle, simply based on the fact that they had keys.

She nodded and darted out the door. The rain fell down heavy and cold. It was shocking, one minute she was warm, dry and cozy in bed. The next, this.

Beth was darting toward the men's Ford truck she was getting soaked but didn't care; she tried to watch where she was going in the dark. And then an arm grabbed her and she was pulled to a chest. She didn't know who it was, but it didn't feel right. Her back was slammed against the truck and a hand was pressed to her chest. "You're coming with me" Brad said.

She was gasping and shivering and wondering what to do. Brad suddenly jerked and went limp as he dropped to the ground. Beth looked down at the dead man. He had a bolt through his skull. She looked up and saw Daryl in his stance, crossbow slowly being lowered. He gave her a nod and she nodded back in shock. He held up the keys and she heard the Ford F-250's doors unlock.

Daryl approached the truck and gave her this look before he open the back door up and tossed the duffle and his crossbow in. Beth darted around the truck and climbed in before slamming the door shut. She was trying to control her breathing; her adrenaline was in over drive.

Daryl jumped in the truck and slammed the door shut and started up the engine. they sped off into the night.

...

Beth was freezing and Daryl could tell when her teeth started chattering. He turned on the heat and she was shocked, "save the fuel, don't use the heat" she said gently.

Daryl glanced at her and back on the road, "we need dry clothes, it's freezing out... Just get warm by the heater till I find a spot to find clothes" Daryl stated.

She welcomed the heat and basked in it. She closed her eyes and breathed in. For a moment life felt normal, she was taking a late night car ride in the rain, a road trip. The heater was on. She was safe. She felt a hand on her back and she looked over.

"You did fucking good back there Beth... Where'd you learn to shoot like that?" He asked.

She blushed; she'd impressed him twice in one day, wow. "When I was in junior high a friend was on a sharp shooting team. He let me practice..." She whispered. "I'm not perfect, like I can't hit a target that's really far, but if its close enough I can get a good shot off" she added.

"That's damn impressive Beth, with a little more training, I bet you could hit anything" he said. He glanced over to see her looked back at him with wonderment. "You're a strong young woman Beth... You did good today" Daryl complimented. He didn't know why he even said that. He was thinking it and it spilled out.

What she did next shocked him. He heard the seat belt unlock and then she was leaning toward him. She pressed a kiss to his cheek. It was sweet and gentle. He had to do everything in his power to keep from swerving. She was back in her seat and safely locked away before he could process what she had just done.

He was reeling, what just happened!? Why did she, why... Why... It was just a kiss on the cheek.

As if she could read his mind, "thank you is all... I feel like I'm thanking you a lot... Just thank you" she whispered.

Daryl sighed; he didn't know how to reply to this. "Yer welcome" he said awkwardly. He wasn't really much on accepting compliments, but she'd been doing it all day.

There was silence in the car for a bit, Daryl was looking for a place to stop; he didn't want to drive in the dark and the rain. He'd already swerved around a walker in the road.

Finally he pulled off to the side; it was a gravel road that was overgrown a bit. He pulled far enough away from the main road to not attract attention. He shut the engine off and they were drenched in darkness and only heard the sound of the rain falling on the truck. Beth looked over at him. He seemed to be thinking, "we're gonna stay out here tonight. Not the most ideal situation, but it'll have to do" he said before looking over at her in the dark.

Beth seemed scared to be out here at night. You couldn't see anything... Or anyone. Daryl noted her hesitation to it. "C'mon... Climb in back, there might be a blanket back there" Daryl said.

He watched her do as he said; she climbed back and stuffed the duffel bag onto the floor. Daryl's crossbow ended up on the passenger seat. Beth sighed as she curled up on the back. Daryl watched the night before him. So many thoughts raced through his mind.

"Daryl..." Beth stopped herself; she didn't know how to say it. "Are you okay?" She finally asked.

Daryl looked at her through the rear view mirror. "I'm fine Beth... Just knocked around a little" he gave a small smirk to reassure her, even though she couldn't see it.

That hadn't been what she was asking him about. She was happy he was okay. But she wondered about his emotional state. "Night Daryl" she whispered.

"Night Beth" he replied. He tried to stay awake, but he hadn't gotten any sleep since the flu outbreak. It had been almost a week of him slightly dozing off, running, killing, running, fighting, everything. His body was screaming for sleep. He was cold though and that helped him not get to comfy. He was worried about just going out and not waking up for anything. But he had no choice. He hoped daylight was coming soon. They needed to find a better place to stay. One that was secluded and by itself.

His thoughts started to fade as he listened to the rain hitting the truck combined with the faint breaths from Beth. And then his eyes fell shut.

_She was lying on the white sheets, waiting for him. The sun poured through the light curtains and hit her golden hair. He was stunned at how beautiful she was. The sound of waves crashing just outside were the only noises as he crawled onto the bed with her. Her body was clad in only a white towel... He crawled on top of her and her hands clasped behind his neck. He pressed his lips to her neck and nuzzled her. He felt safe and secure wrapped around her. She whispered in his ear. "Daryl" she said, he smiled at that, she whimpered again... "Daryl" …_

_"Daryl..."_

"Daryl!" Beth's voice shook him to his core; she was grabbing his shoulder, shaking him.

Daryl sat up and looked around in time for his driver's side window to be smashed. He shielded himself from the glass and the door was yanked open. Someone grabbed him and pulled out of the truck; his back was slammed against the truck as a fist held him tight. A man stepped in close, he looked pissed off, and Daryl noticed headlights of other vehicles, other men standing around. The man looked him in the eyes. "You killed my brother!" He shouted.

Daryl heard Beth scream and something hard coming at his face was the last thing he saw before everything went black.

Beth watched as Daryl was hit, as he dropped to his knees and collapsed in a puddle. She screamed, she screamed and was pulled from the truck, she fought back. She wanted to get near Daryl. But they kept pulling her back and away.

She watched them drag Daryl's body away, she saw a limp body, was Daryl Dixon dead.

…..

**I'm in awe of the amount of reviews, favs and such that y'all have been sending my way. Thank you! So like I said, they won't have much rest for the time being. And yes I left it at a cliff hanger and yes Daryl was just knocked out.**

**I like writing little insights into their lives and also little dream sequences, because I'm sure they all dream when they sleep… **

**Next chapter will be even crazier… just bad things happening to the duo… but its Daryl and Beth, they're pretty badass.**

**Also I hope it isn't moving to slow, there are a few things I want to cover before it gets moving, I have a few interesting chapters planned…**

**So thank you and until next time, cheers!**


	4. Breaking

**Chapter Four**

His eyes opened slowly, he saw only black, he shot to his feet too fast, pain rushed to his head and he doubled over. He breathed in deep and grabbed into the wall so he could stand up. His back hit the wall and he looked around the dark room he found himself in. he touched the wall and felt the cold metal, it had big ridges in it. He was in a truck container.

Then he flashed back to what had happened, he had fallen asleep, Beth had woken him, but it was too late, they were taken. Beth… his heart started racing and he felt panicked, where was she? He had failed to protect her. He started pacing as he started to think of a plan to get out. He may have felt like he had failed, but he wasn't going to give up just yet. he had no way of knowing how many guys were out there, what kind of fire power they had, was he even in the same area as Beth? However, he'd fight his way out, like he always did. They boxed him in, if he was going out, he was taking as many of them with him as he could. And hopefully save Beth in the process.

...

Beth was in a dark bedroom, standing against the wall. They had dragged her in kicking and screaming, shoved her into the room and shut the door. She jumped up and immediately searched around for a weapon. She found nothing. There was only a bed. Now, she was against the wall thinking. She tried not to think of Daryl... She watched him drop to the ground. She wondered if he had only been knocked out or killed. She wanted to cry at the thought. She couldn't lose Daryl to. She'd have no one.

She tried not to think of what a camp filled with men would want with her either. She knew what they wanted. She felt sick at the thought. She wondered why so many people were so evil, so power hungry? This wasn't just trying to survive, this was madness and insanity. She guessed it was always present in the world. But now, there was no one to stop them. They had free reign and people, nice people were easy targets. You had to be hard and scary. What you did after that was your choice.

She thought about how Daryl could have been like his brother. But he chose not to be. Daryl was honest and kind. She felt sad thinking she would never get to see him again. So many people she loved were gone now. She was trying hard not to think of her dad and then of Maggie...

However, this was not a time to be depressed. No she had to think of a way to escape her captors. She stayed against the wall. "What would Daryl Dixon do?" She asked herself, how would he get out of this mess?

...

Daryl was still pacing and thinking, like a caged tiger, he hated being locked up. He always found the irony of living in the prison. And the fact that aside to visit Merle in jail once, he himself had never been locked up. He smirked thinking about how he used to hold that over Merle, and then he was thinking of how to escape again.

He stopped when he heard the door unlock. With a loud whine of the hinges, two men entered the 'cell' Daryl stood still and watched them.

"Boss wants to talk to you" one man said. He was a bit fat; Daryl wondered where he was getting enough food. The other was silent and just glared back at Daryl. Daryl started to walk with them and into the rain. they had weapons, both had Automatic assault rifles kat the ready, he wasn't going to try anything yet.

He was able to get a good look around, there was an old mobile home and they had their trucks parked around that and the truck container that he was kept in. It looked like an old quarry. He noted at least 12 men, easy to take out... Daryl thought of a new plan in his mind. They shoved Daryl until they walked up the steps and entered the mobile home.

It was simple, had only two rooms, the 'living room' was trashed. Daryl noticed a door and figured Beth was in there, he noted the lights were on; they had a generator. His eyes were drawn away from the door, his long shaggy hair hung over his yes, he was in a predatory fighting mode, ready to fight. When the same man from the woods, the one who had screamed on his face strode up

"So you're the sonbitch who killed Brad?" He asked, as he looked Daryl up and down. Daryl only stared back. "Don't talk much?" He asked, "That's fine... I'm going to kill you," he said. He wanted to see if he would get a rise out of this stranger. However, Daryl didn't react.

"Maybe you'll react when I tell you that the girl you were with is a lovely surprise, she'll fit in nicely with all my men," he said. Daryl's brow furrowed and he did everything he could to contain the rage that was boiling. "That's right... She is so pretty and pure... Won't be long before my guys fuck her to death," he laughed when Daryl finally did react.

Daryl lunged at the man, but was grabbed and held back. "You leave her alone!" Daryl shouted. "You son of a bitch, I will fucking kill you!" Daryl screamed.

He was forced to his knees as he struggled and one of the men wrapped his arm around Daryl's neck, his arms were held behind him, the last time someone did this to him was over two years ago. Daryl was seething but he calmed down enough so the guy wouldn't strangle him.

The man knelt down before him and moved in close. "you can't fight what's going to happen, you lose... just accept it and know that your girl is in better hands now, I'll keep her fed and warm... she'll have a bed to sleep in, even though she'll be sharing it with me" he said with a smile that made Daryl sick. "I'm going to kill you now, there is nothing you can do, so stop struggling and await your fate" he finished and stood up.

Something about what he said had startled Daryl, not so much what he said, but how he said it. Like it was rehearsed. As if he had said it to others before him. Said it to husbands, fathers, mothers, brothers, maybe even little kids, when they took the girls from other survivors. Daryl struggled against the hold, as he was lift to his feet. The arm still around his neck, his arms held behind his back.

"Take him back to the trailer... I'll be by in a minute to finish him off" the man said as Daryl was dragged away, still struggling.

…..

Beth had heard that voice, that booming, gruff voice, her heart started to speed up, it was Daryl and he was alive and kicking. She wondered if he was going to save her, would he be able to. She wondered these thoughts as she heard footsteps by the door. It wasn't Daryl, she could tell, he moved like a cat, you never heard him coming. She stepped back as the door opened and a man walked in. he switched on the lights. Beth hadn't even thought about doing that.

She looked at the man, he was tall, he looked worn out, had a beard. His presence scared her. The guy gave her a once over. "My name is Tim... you're mine now" he said with an evil smile. Beth's back hit the wall as he approached her. "You look young, but I can tell that you're what... 20... 22?" he asked. "Yeah I never liked the younger girls, so you'll do just fine," he said with a wink before he sat on the bed.

Beth furrowed her brow at this guy as he started to take off his shoes. She looked to the door and thought about running away. "if you run... we won't kill you, but I've got 15 men who would grab you up and take you back to their tents... or back seat of their trucks... and I won't be able to _protect_ you" Tim said as she looked at the door.

She looked at him, she hated that he used that word, no one could use that word concerning her, no one but Daryl could 'protect' her, he was the only one she could trust to do it. Now she wondered if he would be able to. What was going to happen? This man was acting as if Daryl wasn't a threat.

"Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, I haven't fucked in over a week... and it's best we get it out of the way... so you can see what you're in for" Tim said. Beth felt sick; he was going about this so casually.

"No" Beth finally said, "no... You'll have to force me," she said bitterly, the second she said it, this look came across the man's face and he looked pleased. She was scared, she knew she could try to escape, she looked around for a weapon, he was bigger than her, she was weak and tired.

"I was hoping you'd say that" he sneered before grabbing her arm and jerking her harshly toward the bed.

...

Daryl was shoved into the shipping container; he took a few stumbled steps before turning around. The shorter fat man was still there, he shut the door behind him. Daryl was wondering if he was going to kill him.

"The boss always brings back all these girls... old, young... but he kills all of the perfectly good men... I'm shocked he hasn't killed you yet" he said as he slowly removed his rifle and set it against the wall of the container. He pulled out his knife. "But that's fine... those girls aren't my type anyway... you are" he said as he walked up to Daryl.

Daryl was horrified, but his eyes swept over to the rifle, and then the knife in the man's hand, he saw his way out. The man set the tip of the knife on Daryl's bicep, "I hope you resist," he said with a chuckle. The man's hand was on Daryl's chest now and he started to undo the buttons of his shirt.

Daryl just stayed still, he kept looking at the knife that was now against his chest. The tip lightly touching him through his shirt. He could tell that this guy was serious and if Daryl didn't act fast. He'd be in a really bad place.

"Yup, so many pretty girls..." the man said as he got one button undone. "But you're a pretty boy... big muscles... Pretty eyes, mouth" he said as he looked at Daryl. He stepped back a little. "Get on your knees" the man ordered. "I have hand cuffs... Unless that's the way you like it" he looked like he was hoping Daryl would make him use them.

Daryl moved fast, he grabbed the guys wrist and bent it back, the man dropped to his knees and wailed in pain. "Damn right I'm going to resist!" Daryl growled before kneeing the man in the head and then stomping his head after he was on the ground.

he got in a few good stomps in before he grabbed the knife from the dead man's hand and darted over to the rifle, he checked to make sure it was loaded before creeping over to the door. He peaked out. He saw five men just hanging out. Daryl took a deep breath as he decided, what the escape plan was. It was now or never.

...

Beth hit the bed and kicked as Jim climbed on top of her; she pulled, kicked, screamed and scratched at Jim. He grabbed her hands and she kicked him in the stomach. Tim held her hands with one hand and slapped her across the face. "Stop struggling you bitch!" He shouted.

Beth was shocked by the slap. Last time she had been slapped was by Maggie that one time. She had deserved it though. He looked down at her, "you'll have to kill me first," she finally said.

Tim glared and wrapped a hand around her throat. "With fucking pleasure!" Tim shouted as he squeezed. Beth couldn't breathe. She was choking; he kept a hand holding her wrists. She had never been choked, never been hit, this was different then dealing with walkers, she had never been personally attacked by another human before. She wondered if this was it, as breathing became difficult.

He finally stopped choking her so he could reach and rip her shirt open. "You're mine!" he said with a satisfied grin. Beth wheezed and tried to catch her breath, but she didn't have time to react.

...

Daryl threw his knife and it silently went into the side of a man's head. The man dropped and Daryl rushed over, pulling it out and moving around the trucks. He opened the door to one of them and saw some keys hanging, he kept the door opened and made a mental note of the truck before he crawled across the ground.

Daryl had an idea; he took the knife and went around to all of the trucks. Slitting their tires, he would do all four if the truck was parked so no one could see his vandalism. He was satisfied and then crept toward the trailer. He was trying to be stealthy, if he could get in and out without having to make too much noise and having to fight too many people, he would. He made it behind the trailer and tried the back window, it opened and he slipped inside.

...

Beth was struggling as Tim used his belt to tie her wrists to the bedpost. She was holding back tears, scared. Her shirt was ripped and he was trying to get her jeans off.

"It'll only hurt for a second," he whispered as he tried to pull her jeans down.

"It's gonna hurt a hell of a lot worst if you don't take yer fucking hands off her" Daryl's voice growled as the nose of a gun was set firmly against the back of his head.

Tim stopped moving and Beth pulled and her hands came free of the belt, she crawled away, she got off the bed and hid behind Daryl.

"You okay Beth?" Daryl asked. His eyes were still on the man, the gun still against his head.

"Yes Daryl, I'm fine," she whispered back in a shaky voice. She had never felt so much relief wash over her. Here he was, her knight in shining armor. He came in time, always had.

"Listen buddy we can make a deal... I won't hurt her... You don't kill me. Y'all can stay here," Tim plead with Daryl.

"I don't make deals with scumbags like you" Daryl said firmly. The rifle was set firmly and Daryl was ready to pull the trigger. And then someone pounded on the front door of RV. Daryl's attention went to that for a second. Tim rounded on Daryl and pounced on him. They both crashed to the floor and Tim pulled a knife from his boot. Daryl saw the knife and tried to stop what was about to happen.

Beth had fallen back from the struggle and watched in horror as Tim stuck the knife into Daryl's side. The shocked, painful gasp that Daryl made shook her to the core. She didn't know what to do.

And Daryl seemed just as shocked before he reached and grabbed Tim's hand. Daryl pulled the knife from his side and in one movement, shoved it up Jim's chin. Daryl rolled them and pulled out the five inch blade as Jim gasped for breath and chocked on blood. Daryl didn't hesitate to stab him in the face.

Silence filled the room as the only two living beings caught their bearings. Daryl looked over at Beth. "Let's get the fuck outta here," Daryl whispered. She nodded and they made their way back to where Daryl had entered. Daryl grasped her arm gently and pulled her close. He looked around the trailer as he heard the men outside discovering the bodies. "There is a blue Chevy pickup parked with all the trucks... Run for it and start 'er up... Swing around and pick me up" he said. His knees buckled and Beth caught him. Blood was pouring from his side. "Go Beth!" Daryl rasped out as he tried to stand up straight.

Beth didn't question him, just did as told. She gave him a nod and he went to move away. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, but it landed on the corner of his mouth.

"Be safe," Beth whispered before she slipped out the window and started to run toward the truck. Daryl watched her with bewilderment. He then set his plan into action. Well, it wasn't really as much of plan as it was him coming up with things on the spot.

The rain and dark covered Beth as she ran toward the truck; she jumped in and checked the back for walkers or people. Starting the truck up she sped up and toward the group of men who only became aware of the truck when she was within a few feet. This resulted in her hitting at least two people and the others scattering. She kept driving until she spotted Daryl standing near the trailer; he was holding a few items. She pulled to a stop as he threw some things into the flat bed and then jumped in the truck himself. She sped off as gunfire erupted.

Beth sped out of there and onto the main road. She kept catching glances back to see if they were being followed. "They won't follow us," Daryl said in a low voice. Beth looked at him as he fought to stay upright, his hand and shirt were soaked in blood.

"We need to find medical supplies, something!" she practically screamed, she was panicking; she was trying to focus on the dark wet road and Daryl's wellbeing. "We'll find something!" she said.

She stopped after almost an hour of contentious driving, and looking for any signs of life or a place to get him help. Beth looked at Daryl and pulled what was left of her little fabric vest she wore, she balled it up and pressed it to Daryl's side. He winced; she had to try to stop the blood. "Press hard" she whispered, he looked at her with this look. "You're going to be okay!" she said. She was scared; she had never seen Daryl's eyes look so desperate.

"Just drive, don't stop till we run out of gas" Daryl said, she nodded and started up the truck.

She started driving and after a bit she looked over at Daryl. She shook her head in panic; he was slumped forward onto the dashboard. "Shit!" she screamed, she reached over and tried to feel for a pulse on his neck and watch the road. She wasn't sure if she felt one or not.

She couldn't stop, not in the middle of nowhere on the dark and rainy road, ot was far too dangerous. She had tears falling down her face as the realization that she was going to lose Daryl became known. Then what she would have to do after that. "Beth... keep it together" she cried.

She kept driving through the rain. They hadn't passed a town and she wasn't sure if it was hours, or minutes, but the sunrise was coming up. She looked over at Daryl, if he had died he would have turned by now, that was her reasoning; she didn't even have any weapons to defend herself if he did turn.

She slammed on the breaks and hit her head on the steering wheel as she cried, "I'm so sorry Daryl... I let you down" she wasn't sure why she was blaming herself. She couldn't help him, she wished her dad was here, he was a doctor. He could fix Daryl. It only made her cry more.

Then some lightning struck and some thunder rolled, she looked up with a start and then she looked to the right. She wasn't sure if her eyes were deceiving her or not. She rolled down the window so she could see past the rain and dirt on the glass.

Was she going mad, or was that a farmhouse about a mile in, surrounded by fields. Her heart started racing as she quickly turned the truck onto the road and sped toward the house. She didn't know if they would help her, kill her, attack her or if anyone was even in the house. But it was something, and after what felt like hours of driving, it was welcome.

Beth slammed on the breaks when she was by the house. Jumping out of the truck she ran through the rain and up the steps to the porch.

Beth started pounding on the door with both of her hands and fists, "please! We need your help! Please!" she screamed. She was crying, drenched in rain. She kept pounding when the door suddenly opened up and a rifle was shoved in her face. For a second she jumped back, but she didn't cower. "Please... my... my Daryl... he's been stabbed and he's lost a lot of blood and he's dying!" she cried. The rifle stayed on her, "please!" she begged.

Suddenly the rifle was pushed aside, and an older woman appeared next to the young man who was holding the rifle. "Has your friend been bit?" she asked in a rather calm manner. Beth shook her head quickly, the older woman gave a nod, "well don't just stand there Bobby! Go get your cousin, go get the man out of the truck!" she said. The younger man sighed and nodded before darting back into the house.

Beth was in shock, were they really going to help them? She fell back against the railing as two young men darted from the house and toward the truck. She watched them pull Daryl from the truck and carry him, both his arms over their shoulders. He wasn't moving and a trail of blood and water followed the trio into the house. Beth was in shock still. The older woman grasped her elbow and pulled her into the house before closing the door.

**I'm moving! So updating is taking a minute. Um so… thank you all so freaking much for the damn reviews! Reviews give me life! So yeah, thanks all. I hope this is giving you guys what you want and it lives up to what you are expecting!**

**Peace!**


	5. Fleating

Beth stood almost frozen in the foyer as the two young men carried Daryl into the dining room. The older woman had disappeared up the stairs and Beth was left alone for a moment. She was overcome with the warmth of the home and that it smelled nice. Like cinnamon and vanilla. Stark contrast to where they had been.

She snapped away from her thoughts when she heard one of the young men say something. Beth darted from the foyer and joined them in the dining room as Daryl was rolled onto the dining room table. He lay on his back, eyes closed, she watched and she thought she saw his chest rise and fall; his breathing was shallow and labored.

The boys stepped back and Beth walked closer, she was afraid to touch him. Afraid he would feel cold. Afraid he would not move again, afraid she would have to do something if he turned.

"What do we have here?" a man's deep voice asked, Beth spun around to find an older man approaching them; he was tying a robe around himself. He reached and checked Daryl's pulse and then he lift his shirt to see the wound. "Bobby, get my medical kit," he said before one of the young men darted off, he looked at Beth suddenly. "I'm Dr. Williams" he said while gently touching her shoulder.

"B- Beth Greene... this is Daryl Dixon" she said, she felt a small feeling of calm wash over her. This man was a doctor, he would help Daryl. Dr. Williams nodded at her and felt Daryl's forehead, he opened one of his eyes and looked as best he could without his instruments. Beth watched him carefully, although these people seemed nice, she was weary of them doing something to him.

Bobby returned with the kit, it reminded her of her dad's. Dr. Williams opened it up and pulled out a needle and a vile, he glanced at Beth's worried face. "He'll be okay" he reassured.

...

Beth was sitting in the living room by the fireplace, a blanket wrapped around her body and a cup of tea in her hand. She watched the fire crack and snap. She heard the windy rain outside, she felt oddly safe in here. These people hadn't shown any signs of being bad people. She really hoped this was the case.

Daryl's procedure had gone well. After Dr. Williams made sure, no organs were damaged, he stitched Daryl up, it was a clean stab wound and based off a few other factors, he figured Daryl would recover. She was then, made aware of his other problems; he was severely dehydrated, he had a concussion, and Dr. Williams could just tell that he hadn't slept in a long time. Dr. Williams concluded that if he had gone another day like this, even without getting stabbed, he would have collapsed anyway.

Beth was relieved. These people were nice; the older woman was called Miss Bessy. She had kind eyes and white hair and she seemed to be the one in charge. Dr. Williams was her son. One of the boys, Anthony was his son and the other boy, Bobby, was his nephew. Beth only knew all of this because Miss Bessy had stood beside Beth as Dr. Williams worked on Daryl. She talked to Beth about anything and everything. Beth had simply nodded and kept her eyes on Daryl.

Now with Daryl out of the woods, she was able to take in the house. The house was massive, an old farmhouse, bigger than her old house. She loved it. They had a few large generators in the basement, so they had electricity and running water. Beth was impressed. How had they been okay all this time?

Miss Bessy entered the living room and sat across from Beth, in what appeared to be the older woman's chair. "Your friend is going to be fine," she said with a nod. "My son gave him some heavy meds, but he'll be up in a few hours," she added as she sat down and picked up her knitting.

Beth nodded, "thank you... we didn't mean to intrude... we'll be leaving as soon as he's able to move" Beth whispered. She didn't want to overstay or make them think they planned on doing so.

"Are there more of you?" Miss Bessy asked. Almost seemed concerned that more people would come. It reminded her of when Daryl and the group had come to the farm. How apprehensive her dad had been about it all. He'd said that they were like the plague. Nevertheless, she knew they wouldn't have made it out alive when that herd finally came through.

"No... We got separated from our group, we were attacked and I don't know who else is alive" Beth said. Miss Bessy stopped knitting. Beth didn't realize that Dr. Williams and the boys had entered the living room as she continued. "We were attacked and this man... This evil man... He wanted the prison…" Beth realized that sounded odd. "we found a prison and it was safe and it was our home" she said. "He wanted our home. He killed my daddy... Many people got hurt. We just ran." She looked down from gazing at the fire. "We tried to find shelter... a different group attacked us. Daryl got stabbed saving me" she wanted to break down and cry. However, part of her refused to. She didn't want to appear weak in front of these folks.

Silence fell on the small group, as the only sound was the pounding rain outside and the crackling fire.

"These men won't be coming this way?" Dr. William asked suddenly concerned.

Beth shook her head, "Daryl cut their tires... he also killed their leader" she added, she wasn't sure how they'd feel about that. "They were at this quarry a few miles up," Beth said slightly stunned that this family and that group hadn't crossed paths yet.

"Olsen Quarry?" Miss Bessy asked, "That's the nearest one... that's over an hour from here... Y'all must have been driving for a bit to get away from there," she said.

Beth was shocked, "wow... sorry I just haven't gotten much sleep in the last week... it's been rough... we lost a lot of people... bad things happened" she said. She hadn't realized they'd traveled so far. She wondered where in Georgia they were exactly. However, before she could ask.

"Beth?" A gruff and confused voice asked. Everyone spun around and discovered Daryl in the doorway that led to the living room. He was leaning against the doorframe hunched over. He looked worse for wear. But aside from that, he was looking for Beth. She ran over to him, touched his arms, and then hugged him. Daryl hugged back weakly, he put his entire weight on her and Dr. Williams and the boys rushed over and gently grabbed him before he fell.

Beth removed herself from hugging him but stayed close. She touched his face and he looked back at her with sad eyes. She swallowed back the feeling his eyes gave her.

"Damn, I gave him enough pain meds to keep a horse out for hours... He's a tough one," Dr. Williams said.

"Yeah he is" Beth replied still looking at him. His eyes fell shut as he collapsed into Dr. Williams. Beth gasped, shocked and scared, but Dr. Williams didn't see a problem with it.

"There is a guest bedroom upstairs," Miss Bessy said with a sense of urgency. Beth nodded as she followed the four men up the steps, Daryl kept mumbling, only thing anyone could make out was her name leaving his lips over and over.

Miss Bessy followed all of them up the steps.

...

The group entered the bedroom and they laid Daryl on his back on the bed after Miss Bessy pulled the covers back. The boys left the room and Beth watched Miss Bessy fluff Daryl's pillows.

The older woman turned to Beth, "he'll get some much needed rest… you should to" she said.

Miss Bessy left the room and Beth turned back to Daryl. his chest rose and fell with each breath, she stepped closer and tucked him in a little better. Daryl's hand reached out and he grabbed her arm, he pulled her close. Beth was startled. "Beth... you don't have to worry, I'll protect you," Daryl said. His eyes were partially closed. He released her and she stepped back.

Beth sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed. He was alive. She felt exhausted, despite herself, despite that worried feeling in her gut. She lay down on the covers and closed her eyes.

...

_She had dreams of her family. Dreams of the prison, those dreams turned to nightmares where a one eyed man wreaked havoc on her life. However, those nightmares turned surreal when her guardian angel would make an appearance. He wasn't the stereotypical angel. He wore all black, had shaggy dark hair and piercing blue eyes. His angel wings were the only indication he was one. White and massive, she marveled at them. He would save her from the evil. He would hold her close and she wondered if it was bad to crush on the one who protected you._

She stirred and woke up out of habit, panicking and breathing heavy. Back at the prison, even when everything was fine, she would wake up the same way. As if, they were under attack. However, she was only met with darkness and silence. Beth relaxed back on the bed and glanced over at Daryl, he was still asleep. She was happy he was sleeping comfortably, even if it was because of the drugs.

She saw sunlight peaking in the window, from behind the curtain. She felt like she could sleep for much longer, but she didn't want to. She started thinking of her family... of Maggie, Glenn, Judith, Rick, Carl, Tyreese, Sasha... the whole group. She felt guilty because she was sleeping in a warm bed, relatively safe. And they were out there, going through god knows what.

She closed her eyes as she thought of her family. The last thing she had said to her dad... hell the last time she saw him, was that night at dinner before the flu outbreak. He had kissed her cheek and said goodnight. The next morning was when it all went to shit. She and Judith were taken to that office, she didn't see her daddy again after that. The next time she saw him, was with a blade to his neck. He had smiled at what Rick was saying. That was it. She forced back all of the tears that wanted to fall. She realized that night was also the last time she saw Carol, Glenn, pretty much everyone.

Beth decided that it was probably best to wake up now. If she didn't she'd keep thinking. Beth slipped off the bed. She debated on whether or not to leave him, but she decided he was probably okay. She slipped out of the room and down the hall.

...

She noticed outside of a door, a small folded stack of clothes on a chiar and a note. She picked up the hand written note and read it. _'here are some clean clothes for you and your friend, please feel free to take a hot shower – Miss Bessy'_

Beth realized the door led to a bathroom, she opened the door and switched on the light and looked around. It was clean, nicely kept. "Hot shower?" Beth asked herself. Surly it's wasn't a hot shower. She hadn't had one of those since the outbreak started, maybe two years now? She shrugged away the thought.

She decided a shower would be nice even if it was lukewarm. She started too undressed. kicking off her boots first. Her body ached as she moved her arms to pull off her torn shirt. She looked down at the offending material, her mind raced back to why it was torn in the first place, she shuddered at the thought of what could have happened to her, if it hadn't been for Daryl. She huffed as she bent over to push her jeans down her legs. She kicked them off and pulled her socks off. Her bra came next, followed by her underwear.

Beth stood up straight after and looked at herself in the mirror for the first time in a long time. She wasn't super skinny. But she didn't look the healthiest either. She was slightly toned, probably from carrying Judith all the time. She saw dark marks on her pale skin; bruises, some old cuts. She shivered at the sight of them.

Beth turned to the shower before undoing her hair, she stepped in and turned on the water. Just for kicks she switched it to the hottest side. The water came on cold and she jumped slightly, but got used to it fast.

The water however started to get warmer and warmer and soon steam was coming from it. It was hot. Beth was shocked and quickly ducked her entire body under the spray. It felt so good, although it was probably scalding her skin; she didn't care. She let the spray run over her sore body. She couldn't believe this. It had been so long.

She used some soap and started to wash her hair and her body. She lathered her hair and sighed at how amazing it felt. She ran the bar over her skin and closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of it all. She wanted to stay under the spray forever, but knew it wasn't wise. So after she rinsed off, she shut off the water. Beth looked down and saw the ring of dirt in the tub and she shook her head. She wrapped herself in a plush towel and dried her hair with another.

She felt amazing. She felt relaxed. She felt sleepy. She felt normal, funny how something that used to be so normal, now felt like a luxury. Like if she was suddenly able to have some ice cream again, or be able to watch TV.

Beth quickly dressed in the t-shirt and shorts that were provided for her. She slipped on clean socks and put her boots back on. She decided to let her hair dry the rest of the way, so she left it down. She gathered her dirty clothes and exited the bathroom.

Beth had followed the sounds of people talking and dishes clanking against one another. But mostly, she followed the smell, the smell of breakfast cooking. Beth peaked through a doorway and discovered Miss Bessy at a gas stove and Dr. Williams, Bobby and Anthony seated around the table.

Beth felt like she had just woken up in a normal non- post-apocalyptic world. Where people had breakfast in the morning and the threat that a walker wouldn't come busting through the glass door wasn't a thing.

"Mornin' Beth" Miss Bessy said after she had looked up as Beth entered the kitchen. "How is your friend?" she asked as she stirred what Beth thought looked like eggs around in a pan.

Before Beth could reply, Daryl came stumbling into the kitchen, lightly crashing into Beth's back and stopping himself from falling by gripping the doorjamb. Beth spun around as everyone was suddenly on alert. She placed her hand on his chest to steady him, she had no where else to put her hands.

Daryl saw the many eyes on him and he suddenly felt sheepish. He crossed his arms over his bare chest and grimaced at how it made his wound feel. He looked at Beth with concern, as if he had thought something awful had happened to her.

"Guess that answers that question" Miss Bessy said, she motioned for Dr. William's to sit down, he had jumped up when Daryl burst in. "well… don't you want to introduce us?" she asked of Beth.

Beth looked over at the older woman dumbfounded, she glanced back at Daryl and he still appeared on edge. "Daryl, this is Miss Bessy, Dr. Williams, Bobby and Anthony" Beth said. "Everyone, this is Daryl" Beth rested a hand on his arm. She looked at Daryl and saw the panic in his eyes slowly leave.

Daryl gave an awkward nod to the small group that was staring at him, "mornin'" he said in a low tone. Miss Bessy walked up to him, she was small compared to Daryl, she looked him up and down and touched his arm and then patted his face.

"You're a tough young man," she said with a smile, "sit and get some breakfast, I'll find you a shirt" she said before walking past him.

Daryl watched the woman walk up the stairs, he was confused. He looked at Beth again and then back at the kitchen. He didn't really want to eat. "I'm gonna get my crossbow" Daryl said to Beth, he had leaned over slightly. She looked at him and nodded her head. She understood his apprehension and his need for protection.

"Here you go, it's a little tight, and you're built a bit bigger then any of the boys here" Miss Bessy said as she practically appeared behind both Daryl and Beth and handed him the shirt. She smiled at him and entered the kitchen. Daryl gave her small nod as a thanks.

Beth found herself halfway staring at Daryl as he pulled the button up shirt onto his body, it was a blue flannel shirt. He winced when he moved a little too fast. "is the truck out front?" Daryl asked. Beth only nodded. Daryl went to walk away, but he stopped and leaned over toward her slightly. Beth realized that he had just sniffed her. "you smell different" he commented.

"I showered" Beth replied, she hadn't expected him to even notice, and then she wondered if he was going to say something about herself suddenly smelling, good, "sorry…" she didn't know why she was apologizing to him.

Daryl only shrugged, "it's just different is all" he said. He seemed to regret even mentioning it, before he slowly turned to leave out the front door.

Beth was confused by the whole exchange, but she chalked it up to him still recovering from everything he'd gone through the night before. She walked to the door to watch him walk slowly toward the truck. She watched as he stopped and took in a deep breath of fresh air, and then he pulled the bandage from his head. He reached in the back of the truck to retrieve his crossbow and his knife.

He walked slowly back toward the house and up the steps. "How long was I out?" Daryl asked as he stopped in the doorway next to Beth. He leaned slightly, and it was into her. His arm flew up and his hand was suddenly pressed against the doorframe by Beth's head. Her eyes stayed on him though.

"Only one night, the doctor said you have a concussion and are malnourished and dehydrated" Beth said. Daryl nodded at her words as if he was accepting that he wasn't in the best condition to do anything. She also noticed how close Daryl was to her, his other hand held his crossbow and his knife and his body was dangerously close to pressing flat against hers.

"Doctor, hu?" he asked, she nodded slightly. Daryl leaned in closer to her and she had to turn her head slightly or risk their noses touching. "These folks seem okay but I'm not dropping my guard around them, nether should you" Daryl whispered in his gruff voice.

Beth nodded and shivered all at once, he nodded his head back, happy she was listening to him, he leaned away from her and dropped his hand from the doorjamb, but not before he let his hand run the length of her arm, before he stepped back and entered the house. Beth was a little stunned at his closeness, now he had always leaned in close when he didn't want anyone else to hear him. But she figured, again, the drugs he was on hadn't fully worn off yet. She decided to drop it and she shut the door.

….

"So Daryl... how have you and Beth survived all this time?" Dr. Williams asked he sipped some coffee. Daryl and Beth had decided to join the family for breakfast. Daryl and Beth were at one side of the table, Anthony and Bobby were on the other, Miss Bessy was at the head and Doctor Williams was at the opposite end. It was a mostly quiet affair.

"We had a place, it was a prison we took over, it was safe... but I'm sure Beth told ya what happened to it," Daryl said, before shoveled some more potatoes into his mouth and held a chunk of bread in his other hand before he used his knife to get some butter for it. "How um... how are y'all doing here?" Daryl asked.

Beth had been watching Daryl eat, she was slightly amused, he had absolutely no table manners. But she found it oddly endearing, he seemed happy and kept looking over at her with a slight smile. He was happy when he was fed.

Dr. Williams smiled. "We have a pretty sturdy fence around the property... we used to have a lot of cattle... so far that's kept the zombies out" he said. "We honestly haven't been getting that many, maybe it's our location, I know the surrounding counties are having a lot of issues." He added

Daryl furrowed his brow, "zombies? We call 'em walkers" Daryl said.

Dr. Williams shrugged, "my youngest son Anthony came up with it, he said he saw it on TV or something" he explained. Anthony chuckled lightly and nodded his head. "We also have iron bars across all the windows and doors, and we have our generator in the basement, we don't get many visitors, we live kind of far out. Used to be a dairy farm." he said.

Daryl nodded, "nice spot up here in Georgia" Daryl commented. Daryl gulped down the hot coffee he was given. Daryl knew he was eating as if he had to rush out of their in the next minute. It was a habit; he couldn't sit and enjoy a meal, ever.

Everyone went silent, "y'all aren't in Georgia no more" Dr. Williams said. Daryl almost spit out his coffee, "you're in North Carolina" he finished. Daryl looked over at Beth and she only shrugged shocked.

"Damn it... how did... we were driving a lot" Daryl said as he sat back from his plate. He looked at Beth, "it's like a five hour drive non stop." Daryl huffed and shook his head.

Beth looked at him concerned, "we'll have to go back" she said. Daryl nodded his head. They hadn't meant to travel this far, but in all the chaos, they just kept on heading north it seemed. Beth wondered when they had actually left Georgia.

"What's so important about Georgia?" Miss Bessy asked.

"It's where our people are... I mean our plan was to always go north.. but not without our group" Daryl rubbed his face, he looked up at Beth" what do we do Beth?" he asked.

"you're injured and even if we leave here, you're in no condition to fight" she whispered. It pained her to say so. She wanted to race back and keep looking for the rest of their family.

Daryl nodded, he looked at his plate of food, "okay, as soon as I'm, better… we'll head back" Daryl said Beth nodded agreeing.

Miss Bessy looked at her son and he nearly rolled his eyes, but leaned forward toward Beth and Daryl. "Both of you are welcome to stay as long as you need to" Dr. Williams said.

Daryl looked up at the man and then over at Beth, she had a small smile on her face, "thank you... but I think once I get healed up... we'll probably start moving again" he said.

Dr. Williams gave an understanding nod. "But just know, y'all can stay if you need to" he made sure to add.

Daryl gave a nod, "and thanks for patching me up" he said as he stood up. He slowly left the kitchen.

Beth followed him out after saying thank you to the family. She realized that he was headed up the stairs with his crossbow in hand, so she followed him.

Daryl glanced back at her as she walked at his pace; he entered the bedroom and waited till she was inside before he shut the door behind her. She turned back to him and he stepped closer.

"I never got to ask you… are you okay?" he asked. Beth looked in his eyes and any hint that the drugs were still in his system was gone. "After what happened last night…" he added.

Beth nodded, "yeah, he didn't hurt me… you got to me in time" she said. She watched as Daryl's eyes looked troubled when she said the last part. She reached out and touched his arm. "you did Daryl" she whispered.

Daryl shook his head, "I'm doing a shitty job of protecting you" he said. "can't believe I let what happened last night happen… I'm a damn idiot" he grumbled. He walked past her and set the crossbow on the bed. She watched his shoulders drop.

Beth shook her head, why did everyone think she needed protecting. "you don't have to be my body guard" she said, "I can manage myself… I got you here." She wanted to sound defiant, but that strength to do so was missing.

Daryl spun around, he stepped closer, "I promised your daddy a while ago that if everything went to shit… I'd protect you" he whispered. "he looked me in the eyes and asked me if I would be able to protect you with my life if anything ever happened to him" Daryl's voice was intense and he looked pissed off, but Beth could tell it wasn't directed at her. "and so far… not two days after we ran… all this happened" he said.

Beth watched him relax from his intense stance, "I don't know what to do, Beth… I can't find out people, I can't protect you… what fucking good am I?" Daryl asked.

Beth hadn't expected any of this; she walked up to him and did the only thing she could try to do. She wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him. She rested her head on his chest and pulled him in tight. She didn't expect anything in return. But he wrapped an arm around her and rested his chin on her head.

"you're doing your best… you are protecting me" she whispered. She pulled away slightly and looked up at him. "I'm still here aren't I?" she asked. "stop beating yourself up… it's okay" she added the last part and she swore she saw a tiny bit of a smirk on his face.

"how are you feeling by the way?" Beth asked, she realized she hadn't asked him that simple question yet today. He seemed to think about it.

"like I've been stabbed" she was expecting a smart ass remark from him. "I've had an arrow gor through me on the other side… I can handle this" he said this after he saw the look on her face. She wanted a real answer from him. "But I'm okay" he said. She finally released him a little bit.

Daryl nodded and stepped back from her. "We should start going over our plan, I wanna leave here as soon as possible" he said. He saw the look of concern on her face. "I'll be fine, I heal quickly" he gave her small crooked grin and she nodded in return.

Daryl tried not to think of how nice she smelled, or how soft she was, or how worried to death he was. He tried not to think of all of these things as she started talking to him. He had to focus on that.

…..

**Okay… I wanna call this a "filler chapter" simply because I needed them to get some rest, the human body can only take so much before it shuts down completely. And if we go with canon-TWD, and Daryl hasn't slept since the flu outbreak and he's just been going and going and going. Beth as well, although she might have nodded off a few times while taking care of Judith, no one has rested properly.**

**So there is that, also next chapter, just know that I don't plan on keeping them there long. And I'm debating on whether I want to be as cruel as TWD is toward extra characters that only last an episode…**

**Also, this a slow burn fic, no one will be jumping anybodies bones anytime soon… or will they?**

**Anyway, I know the wait was long and I hope this was slightly worth the wait (**_**I don't think it was… idk)**_** between holidays and getting ready to move to a new apartment (living on my own, by myself, scream for me!) it's been a hectic last few weeks. **

**Again, I'm trying to keep their characterizations canon to the show. It's slightly hard, but since this seasons Daryl is my favorite with how much he's matured and grown and how **_**zen**_** he is acting. I enjoy writing it. And since we're seeing more of Beth and we can finally get a good gauge of who she is and who she had become.**

**So let me know what ya'll think! I promise chaos in the next chapter! Also if this chapter was meh, or you think something else should happen, or you just have some critiques! Please! Let me know, I need them, I'm writing this on my own and if things are a miss, I'd like to know!**

**Also! I want to say a HUGE thanks to all who have reviewed, read and faved this story. Ya'll are awesome and make me happy! The next chapter I'll post some of ya'll names in the A/N to say thank you! (**_**and hopefully I'll be doing it from my new place.)**_

**Peace and love folks! And I guess… Bethyl On! **


	6. Winter

**Keep Running….**

_Daryl dropped the dozen or so rabbits and squirrels on the table and made the children at the table jump back in shock, he smirked at them and then from over his right shoulder he pulled out a rather large beaver. _

"_It's cute!" one of the girls said excited. Daryl shook his head at them. _

"_It's dinner!" he said in a low voice. This scared the children and they all ran away screaming. Daryl shook his head. If they were his, they would be getting ready to gut the animals, he sighed, they weren't his and he never pretended they were._

_The muffled cries of the camps youngest member put Daryl on alert, he looked around and his eyes fell on the source, and who was holding her. _

_Daryl was thrown off by what he was seeing exactly. He suddenly felt hotter than the 95 degree weather was making him. It was only Beth, he thought… wearing a bikini top. Daryl looked around the yard; carol was talking with Hershel and Rick, Carl was talking about the garden with Tyreese and Karen wasn't far off, Maggie and Glenn were up in the guard tower. _

_Daryl grabbed a rag and dunked it in some water to wipe the dirt and sweat from his face, neck and arms before he started to approach both of the girls. He wasn't sure why he felt awkward around her. But he did, he was also feeling something else and it was foreign to him. He kinda liked it._

_Beth was standing near a small table that had an umbrella over it, protecting the girl from the heat; Judith was sitting on the edge as Beth tried to fix her little hat._

"_Got yer hands full?" Daryl's voice shot through her, she looked back and jumped because he was right behind her, leaning over due to the lack of height from the umbrella. "Sorry" came his reply as he stepped back a little._

"_It's okay… back from the hunt?" Beth asked as she turned more to face him, but keeping a hand on the child. Her eyes scanned over him as he nodded. Then she furrowed her brow. "You got scratched up" she whispered as she reached with her free hand to touch at his bicep. It was marred with what looked like scratches from some sort of plant._

_Daryl glanced over, "nothing serious…" he mumbled. He dropped his eyes to her exposed tummy for a moment, and then he felt stupid for doing so and looked away._

"_Nonsense, meet me later in my room… I'll tend to them" Beth whispered. Daryl didn't know why, but he nodded at her. She gave him a smile before she picked Judith up. The baby reached for Daryl and he smiled at her before leaning over and giving Judith a kiss on the head. Daryl glanced up at Beth who was close to him. he stepped back. "see ya later, Daryl" Beth whispered before she walked away._

_Daryl watched her for a bit before he looked away. Wasn't sure what he was feeling, but now it was annoying him._

7 months later….

Daryl entered Doctor Williams' office slowly, he looked around the candle lit room and his eyes looked at all the books, the mounted animals, it was a typical study. Dr. Williams was bent over a table cleaning his medical instruments. Daryl cleared his throat as he stepped in further.

"Daryl… to what do I owe this visit?" the older man asked with a smile. He removed his glasses and looked Daryl over.

Daryl let the corner of his lip raise up a bit, "I uh… needed to talk to ya" Daryl said. No matter what, Daryl still had a hard time talking with some people. However, he did what he had to do. Always had. He watched as the older man straightened up as he could tell he was serious. "I think it's time Beth and me head on out," Daryl said. "I'm feelin' better and I really want to start looking for my people," he added.

Dr. Williams gave a small nod, "your visit was short, but I liked having you both here… it'll be quiet again" he said. He sat down in his leather chair and sighed. "You sure you want to take Beth?" he asked.

Daryl narrowed his eyes at the question, "of course I'm sure… I don't go anywhere without her, ever" Daryl made sure this point was clear. "And y'all are good folks, but Beth is my responsibility… I'm not leaving her," he said, he leaned back against the wall. For some reason, Beth being brought up like this, angered him. But he tried to keep his emotions in check.

"I understand that, but it's dangerous… I can see you making it, but her… she's so delicate and gentle…" Dr. Williams said. He watched, as Daryl stood silent at the notion. "She could have a life here… my son Anthony has kind of developed a crush on her" he said with a grin.

"She's leavin' with me," Daryl said again, "she's safer with me," he added, he even gave a solid nod as emphasis.

"I think you're being selfish, she needs stability and a safe haven, she needs-" Dr. Williams paused as he stood up and approached Daryl. "Admit it; you're only keeping her with you because you need the company." He said. Daryl stared daggers back at the man.

So many thoughts rushed through his mind at that moment, like how even a year ago he might have taken the man up on the offer, let her stay there while he went searching for the rest of the group. Hell he'd probably be more than happy to. But now…the thought sickened him, it wasn't that it was Beth, or that she'd be upset, but he couldn't imagine doing any of this without her. Yes he was selfish, yes he enjoyed the company, but so did she. He'd kinda grown fond of the girl over the last year. He didn't know why, but something made him happy when he saw her.

Beth was walking down the hall, looking for Daryl, they had been going over their travel plans and he had asked to meet her in the foyer. She stopped when she heard Dr. Williams speaking. It sounded intense and Beth's curiosity got the better of her. She peaked in and saw Daryl and Dr. Williams nearly toe to toe, Daryl was looking down and the doctor was standing before him, speaking.

Daryl looked up at the man, "you're right… that is why, but it don't change anything," Daryl finally said. She was seeing a side of him she had not seen in a while. "We are a team, and as many times as I have saved her, she's stepped up and saved my ass, we need each other" Daryl said. "And I know not taking her on the road would be best-."

Dr. Williams stopped him there by putting his hand up. "So she would be safer here?" Dr. Williams asked. Daryl didn't reply, "c'mon… you've thought about leaving her… you know it's for the best" Dr. Williams placed his hand on Daryl's shoulder.

"It might have crossed my mind" Daryl said, he did not know why he was being so honest with this man. However, there was no need to lie about this; Daryl knew where he stood.

Beth felt sick, she stepped away from the door and kept walking down the hall, she couldn't believe her ears… or her eyes… she couldn't believe he was actually considering leaving her here.

She was confused really, the last week she had seen a different side to Daryl. Because he couldn't do much more then shoot at gophers from the porch with a bb gun (he, of course, would deny ever doing this.) they spent the time talking, and talking a lot. Mostly about survival, she tried to get more of his past from him, but he would sidestep that. He showed her how to properly hold a knife and gave her one that he had found in a bag he swiped from that Quarry Group, he put it on her belt for her, and she tried not to shiver when his thumb and finger brushed the skin of her side.

The sleeping arrangements had been another interesting development. They argued for almost an hour over who should take the bed. Daryl saying he would sleep on the couch or the floor, saying she needed the bed. Beth argued that he needed the firm and large space to sleep on his back to let his stab wound heal properly. Finally, Daryl compromised after Beth suggested they share. She slept under the covers and Daryl slept on top of the covers, fully dressed and with his shoes still on. And if Daryl woke with his hand on Beth's side… well that's just what happened.

Beth had enjoyed those four nights. Daryl snored lightly; he also turned a lot in his sleep. Beth would wake up a few hours after falling asleep and watch him. He was peaceful and sweet when he slept. He looked younger, he was warm and she liked that as well. Moreover, Beth found herself more and more intrigued by Daryl Dixon.

Which was why now, in the present, Beth was frustrated, he apparently thought she would be in the way? Concerned about her safety, she could understand that. But he would never leave anyone. She was confused and she didn't like it. Beth rushed from the house through the kitchen and out toward the barn. She knew it was stupid. Beth never ran away, but she needed to be alone with her thoughts and had to think of the best way to reply to him when he told her. She wanted to cry, but she wouldn't.

Daryl looked the man in the eyes. "But it don't matter, I ain't leavin' nobody behind" Daryl finally finished. He turned and left the study.

Daryl was pissed off, how dare, that old man even suggest he leave Beth. She was his… she was his… responsibility and he wasn't about dropping people onto others. Not family. He started to calm down as he looked for Beth; he needed to go over some last minute prep talk with her. He entered the kitchen and looked around, only finding Miss Bessy at the stove. "Have ya seen Beth?" Daryl asked concerned.

"She ran out to the barn" Miss Bessy replied as she kept stirring her soup.

"The barn? Its dark out" Daryl said as he quickly darted into the living room where he grabbed his crossbow and then ran out the backdoor. He ran as fast as his sore side would let him. It was dark and the barn was a good 100 yards from the house.

…

He walked through the doors carefully, "Beth?" he called in a whisper. He was getting a sickening feeling in his gut. Then he spotted Beth next to a horse, she was lightly brushing his side. Daryl relaxed and slung his crossbow across his back. "damn girl… freaked me out" he said as he walked up to her. He reached out and pet the horses face.

"You were worried about where I was?" she asked. She hadn't looked at him this whole time.

"Coarse I was… you always have me worried," Daryl said, there was a hint of amusement in his voice, but Beth didn't think it was funny.

"I guess that's a good reason then" she replied. She stopped brushing the horse and wrapped her arms around herself.

Daryl watched her confused, "good reason for what?" Daryl asked. He was absolutely confused by her behavior. One second she was happy, and now, he wasn't sure.

"For leaving me behind… you won't have to worry… or deal with me slowing you down," she whispered. Daryl looked alarmed, but she wasn't done. "you've run off before… with your brother, I was so pissed off at you for leaving, you never even said good bye… but I was told it was what you did, you were a lone wolf, you worked better on your own" she sighed, "who needs some weak girl holding them back." Her words were sad and bitter.

She glanced up at him and continued. "I worry about you, every time you'd leave on a run, or go hunting… I would worry till you got back; I'd feel sick and try to think of other things…. You're not the only one who worries" she whispered. Beth had turned away from him and was putting the brush in a bucket that was hung on the stable. Daryl watched her back, "you said you weren't going to leave me," Beth whispered. Daryl furrowed his brow; he opened his mouth to reply. "But I guess that was a lie" she said before looking up at him, she was getting mad and she was trying to hold it in. she finally met his confused eyes. "Well say something!" she said getting annoyed by his silence.

"What in the hell are you talking about girl?" Daryl asked looking at her dumbfounded. "I ain't leavin' ya!" he said. "Whatever gave you that idea?" he asked.

Beth was a little shocked, she hadn't expected that. "I… I heard you talking to Dr. Williams… he said it would be best if I stayed here and you agreed with him" she said. She was still angry and confused. "you agreed" she said again. She didn't know why, but she poked him in his chest.

Daryl rubbed his hands on his face and breathed out. "Shit girl… I wasn't agreeing with him about that, I was agreeing with him that I needed you… that I know good damn well that leaving you would be the safest thing for you, but I would never do that… not again" Daryl was looking down at his shoes now. "I wish you'd stop thinking I was going to leave you… I'll be dead before that day ever comes," he said. He looked up at Beth, his face was that tender and kind look that Daryl was using recently, and he dropped the hard way about him a long time ago.

He couldn't really gauge her reaction, she was mixture of sadness and she seemed stunned. "I care about you Beth, yer not just some random stranger I met on the road. Your family took us in, we took care of your family and all of us became a family. I'm not dropping you when I think you might be safer, or because you slow me down" Daryl said. "You don't slow me down and I'm the only one who can keep you safe… I ain't trustin' anybody else with that job." He kept looking up and trying to keep eye contact, but it was hard for him while he was being honest. "And I know you can take care of yerself if ya had to, but I don't want you to" Daryl said. "Shit… I just… I don't know… I need ya" Daryl huffed.

Beth was shocked; she could tell this was hard for him to say. She sniffled a little and he watched her from under his shaggy hair, awaiting her response. Beth took a few steps up to him; she had her hands clasped together over her heart. She stopped just in front of him, she leaned up and planted a kiss on his cheek, and he had leaned down accepting it from her. She was smiling slightly. "Sorry… I'm being a brat," she whispered.

Daryl shook his head. "Nah… everything is hard right now… but just know, that I won't leave ya behind, I'm not letting us get separated, no matter what" Daryl said. His voice was gentle and kind. Beth just stood close and Daryl kept one hand gripping his crossbow and the other was set in his jeans pocket.

They were suddenly dropped in an awkward silence. Beth was trying to look everywhere but at Daryl, she wasn't sure why she suddenly felt awkward. And Daryl was keeping his gaze on her, they found themselves doing this a lot lately.

"I need you to, Daryl" Beth whispered. Daryl's eyes looked into hers and she felt this feeling rush through her. After a bit, Daryl gave a little nod indicating to Beth to lead the way from the barn. She turned and shivered when a cold gust blew into the barn; the oversized cardigan she had found was only so warm. "Winter is coming" she said.

"Yep… part of the reason why we need to get moving, find a shelter, settle down…" he said as they walked across the yard and back toward the house.

Daryl was moving better and that relived Beth, she was walking slightly behind him, when he stopped and quickly moved to the side, he pulled Beth with him to the back of the house. She was shocked when her back hit the wall and Daryl pressed his body against hers, Daryl peaked back around the corner of the house and then looked at her. "We got company" he whispered. He motioned for her to move along the back of the house and Daryl followed her.

He peaked in the back door and saw that Miss Bessy was watching out the kitchen door that led to the living room. He crept in slowly and Beth followed him. Miss Bessy looked back and saw Daryl's tense posture. "It's okay… there our neighbors from a about a mile up… they stop by from time to time to trade" she said with a reassuring manner.

"At 8 o'clock at night?" Daryl asked. These people made him feel nervous. He looked at Beth, he leaned in close and she listened, watching his face. "I've got all the stuff in the truck ready for tomorrow morning, it's parked behind the barn… if this goes south… you run for that truck, I'll be on yer heals" Daryl said. Beth could only nod as anxiety welled up inside of her.

Daryl walked up to Miss Bessy; he listened to the conversation going on, out of sight of these new people. Beth stood only a few feet away, waiting.

"So you came with bad news?" Dr. Williams asked, he stood in the living room, his son and nephew were there as well.

The older man looked rough, he had thick mustache and he looked like he had a bad eye. "Yeah… those freaks are coming this way, they overtook the Olsen ranch maybe 5 miles from here" he said. "They move slow so I don't see them reach you or me for about another week or so" he said.

Dr. Williams was shocked, "a group that big? There are over 15 people on that ranch, Bill" he said shocked.

Bill shook his head, "Olsen's son came riding up to our porch tonight, he had been bit by one them things, he told us there were possibly thousands of them, he wanted to go south and check on his neighbors, but the herd was far to massive, so he came up here, we had to kill him" Bill said with a sigh.

"My goodness, should we leave?" Dr. William's asked concerned. He looked at his sons.

Bill nodded, "probably the best idea, only so much a fence and such can do…" he said. "we're riding up the road, trying to warn everyone ahead of time" Bill said.

"Well thank you, um… we'll get ready to try and leave" Dr. Williams said as he started to walk toward the door.

"Actually… since we'll be on the run… we need a few supplies" Bill said, he placed his hand on Dr. Williams' chest and pushed him back slightly. "We need a lot" he said again.

Just then a younger, but equally intimidating looking man stepped in through the front door, he had a rifle in his grasp.

Dr. Williams looked betrayed, "no need for violence… we'll give you what you need" he said, he grabbed the boys and pushed them behind him.

Daryl had heard enough, he was ready to step out and confront the men. Miss Bessy grabbed his hand, he looked at her puzzled, "run… there are at least six of them… they're ruthless… get out, save Beth and yourself" she whispered.

Daryl was conflicted, "I can stop them" he said, she only shook her head.

"Please… your arrows are no match for their bullets" she said sadly. Daryl was shaking his head. He was pulled away from what Miss Bessy was saying when he heard Dr. Williams voice rising. And then there was a gunshot. Daryl jerked to attention, Miss Bessy looked down.

Daryl looked back at Beth who was in shock and was on the verge of tears. "Run to the truck!" Daryl whispered harshly, she nodded and Daryl pulled his pistol from his jeans and handed it to her before she turned and ran out the back door.

Daryl watched her for a second before he pushed past Miss Bessy and bolted into the living room, his crossbow ready to fire. The scene he came across was horrible, one of the boys, Bobby was on the floor, and Dr. Williams was over him. Anthony stood scared straight.

"Get the fuck outta here!" Daryl bellowed. Bill and the young man looked up.

"Who the hell are you?" Bill asked, before he could even register, a bolt flew across the room and sunk into the young man with the rifles chest. He dropped to the ground. Bill was in shock, "you son of a bitch!" he shouted before he went to draw his gun. Daryl ducked out of the way just a as bullet was fired and it flew past his head. He ducked into the hall; he needed a moment to re-load his bolt.

He heard Bill's cowboy boots coming down the hall; Daryl jumped out and whacked Bill in the face with his crossbow. The man crashed back to the ground.

Daryl looked up in time to see three other men come through the front door, all with guns. Daryl quickly darted back down the hall; he ran into the dining room and tried to get his bolt loaded. Daryl heard two more gunshots from within the house and he felt sick. "Shit!" Daryl shouted after he realized what had just happened.

Bill staggered from the house, followed by his three men, "burn it… what we want is in the barn anyway!" he shouted.

The men started dousing the house in gasoline; one pulled out a match and lit it. The house went up fast and as the four remaining men stepped back from it to watch it.

Daryl had smelled the gas and smelled the fire, he ran from the dining room and into the kitchen, he found Miss Bessy at the kitchen table, she had her eyes closed. "Let's go!" Daryl said quickly, she didn't budge. "They set the house on fire!" Daryl shouted.

She looked over at him, "they're all dead… just go…" she said before closing her eyes again.

Daryl cursed under his breath before charging out the back door. He looked back and watched as more flames engulfed the old house. His shoulders dropped in defeat, he glanced back at the barn and saw Beth standing there watching in horror, Daryl shook his head slowly. He started to jog back to her. He realized they were sitting ducks out there. When he reached her, she grabbed his shirt, "I'm sorry… I tried to help them" Daryl said, Beth nodded understandingly. She looked back at the house in utter disbelief.

Daryl waited until she was in the truck and then he climbed in himself, he started up the engine and drove toward a back gate. Jumping out of the truck, he jogged over and unlocked it, shoving it open. He looked back at the house and watched as the flames fully engulfed it. He shook his head and was relieved those men hadn't spotted them. Daryl jumped back in the cab and they drove away.

...

The drive was mostly silent; it was around ten at night when Daryl stopped in the middle of the road. He rolled the window down just enough and the sounds of crickets and toads flooded the cab of the truck.

Beth looked over at him a little surprised that he had stopped. They'd only driven maybe 10 miles. She saw the look on Daryl's face. He was conflicted and torn with what he was trying to muster up the courage to say. Beth realized what it was and sighed. "I know," she said. "We can't go back can we?" She asked gently.

Daryl looked over at her. "We could try... But, if the herd is as bad as they say... And they just keep coming our way... we'll hit it and we'll get stuck" Daryl whispered. He thought about his next choice of words. "If I was alone and on foot I could get back in and out with ease, find the others..." Beth looked at him with this fearful look. "But I ain't gonna do that... we should keep heading north." He said.

"How far north?" Beth asked. There was a part of her that was excited, another part scared out of her mind at the thought.

"I wanna put as much distance between us and that herd as possible... I need a map," he decided.

"Okay... Let's find a map" Beth replied. Daryl made a grunt to agree with her before he started up the engine and started driving again.

Beth felt worry creep in, like this meant they'd never see her family again... Their family. She felt Daryl's hand on her knee for the briefest of moments; it was his way of comforting her. She looked at him and sighed. Something in her gut was trying to alert her to something, she wasn't quite sure what it was. Nevertheless, it scared her in the oddest of ways; she was almost happy about it the feeling that crept over her. And then she felt guilty for feeling any happiness at all.

...

A katana ripped through the neck of a walker. Its head fell to the leaves on the forest floor with a 'thunk'. Michonne got out of her stance and looked around cautiously. "We're clear!" She shouted. From behind a few trees Carl came out of the tree line with his gun out. Rick followed close behind. The trio looked around the scene.

Michonne noticed a body in the middle of the road and walked over to it. she kicked it with her boot and realized he had never turned, she turned and caught up with rick and Carl as they approached a bookstore.

The trio entered the bookstore and looked around. Michonne had dispatched all of the walkers that had crawled from the place, but she was startled to find a dead humans still inside. Carl leaned over one. "He was shot in the head," he said. "He never turned."

Michonne looked around the area, "looks like a battle happened... These guys didn't make it out" Michonne surmised. "There is another one out in the street looks like he was hit with an arrow" she commented.

Both Rick and Carl looked at her a little stunned, "you think it's Daryl?" Carl asked. He seemed excited. "But Daryl wouldn't have killed that guy with an arrow to the back of the head like that" Carl mentioned. He was keeping his stoic calm demeanor.

"No he wouldn't have... Unless he was protecting someone" Michonne said before she climbed the ladder that led to the loft.

"Maybe Daryl escaped the prison with a few of our people... The bus left so they had to have met up at some point" Rick reasoned and he looked around. The bruising on his face was almost gone, except for a few dark marks. "If I know Daryl... He'll do what he has to, to protect one of our own" he added.

"I think I know who Daryl is with" Michonne said as she reappeared at the top of the loft. Rick and Carl looked up to find her holding a book. "Who do we know that loves books about birds?" Michonne asked.

"He's with Beth... That would explain the extra effort he seemed to put into killing these men" Rick said. He almost smiled.

"Maybe they're still alive" Carl said, he was hopeful, they all were hopeful. Rick gripped his shoulder and nodded.

"Daryl is like a badger... He's one tough son of a bitch, with a heart of gold...They're still alive" Michonne said from the loft.

"We should stay here tonight... Get going in the morning, there's a car parked out front, I'll see if I can get it running" Rick said.

"Sounds good to me, Carl, help me drag these bodies from outta here" Michonne said. Carl nodded and got ready to help her. He first pulled any weapons and ammo from their bodies.

Rick walked outside and looked around the area. He knew more walkers were coming, but they had to rest up, they'd been on foot all day. He'd been trying not to think about Judith, but hopes of finding that she was with Beth and Daryl were dashed when Michonne didn't find any indicators that a baby was with them. He breathed in deep and tried not to think about it. He'd be strong, for Carl.

...

**Ah yes! We finally see what happens with some of the rest of the group! Expect them to pop up every once and while… but probably not to interact with Beth and Daryl… just yet. And about those two… so, how do y'all feel about them deciding to stay north? Does that make sense? Or should they head back? And I've noticed that Daryl and Beth haven't had a moment alone really yet… so expect mostly Bethyl interactions next chapter!**

**Again, hope I'm keeping them in character… and yeah, still slow and steady but feeling are sort of being realized. I finished moving and am trying to get settled in my new place.. also I don't feel too well, so the editing of this chapter might be bad.**

**Please review or whatever you want! Just enjoy… mostly Bethyl next** **chapter!**


	7. Alone

**Alone.**

_A shiver went down his back as he pulled his jacket over his body. Winter had fallen over Georgia, and it was a chilly morning. He was getting ready for his night shift in the guard tower. They hadn't had any threats in a long time, but it was that one second when you dropped your guard that people attacked. Everything was going well, people were fed and healthy and it was a community._

_Daryl exited his cell and picked up his always-present crossbow. He scanned the area; everyone was already in bed or getting ready for bed. It was quiet, he was going to head down the steps, but he heard some music, it was soft and low. However, the sound of it threw him off. He walked the few empty cells between his until he was at her cell._

_He peaked in, leaning against the doorway as he normally did. She was on her tummy, writing in her journal. He watched her for a moment before he realized he should make his presence known. "Who is that?" Daryl asked, he thought this was the best way to break the silence._

_Beth looked up at him with her big blue eyes, he swore hers were the biggest and most blue eyes he had ever seen, and when he saw them, he couldn't help but look back into them. She gave him this little smile. _

_She looked over at the little CD player/clock radio. "Sorry was it bothering you?" she asked as she sat up and placed her pen in the pages of her journal. She looked embarrassed._

"_No… actually… I kinda liked it… never hear music anymore" Daryl whispered. He was trying to communicate with everyone in some way, and it was easy to talk with people like Rick, Carol, and Michonne… people like Beth, however, were another story, he couldn't talk about killing walkers and keeping the prison safe with her. At least he didn't think he could. _

"_Oh… yeah it's One Republic" she said with a shrug before standing up to hit the button to turn it off, "I should probably get to bed" Beth whispered gently._

_Daryl nodded, "I wasn't tellin' ya to go to bed… on my way to guard duty," he said with a nod. He watched as Beth's face lit up at that notion._

"_How's that been going?" she asked, she had stepped closer to him, her arms crossed over her chest._

"_Good… I mean I'm alone… which is okay I guess… kinda crowded here lately" Daryl said, as he looked her up and down slightly._

_Beth nodded, "you really like being that alone for that many hours?" Beth asked. Daryl replied with a small nod. "I mean, at least Glenn and Maggie have each other… and Tyreese has been hanging out with Karen a lot," she said with a small smile._

_Daryl smirked, "yeah… in fact I owe Michonne a pack of cigarettes for her winning that bet" Daryl said after he reminded himself._

_Beth was confused "Michonne smokes?" Beth asked. This was news to her, as far as she knew; Daryl was the only one who smoked in their camp._

_Daryl made a scoff sort of laugh, "nah…she hates that I smoke so she bet me a pack so she could throw them away," he said annoyed. "I should never make bets with woman about damn romance" he said while rolling his eyes._

_Beth nodded and smiled, then her face got serious, "I hate that you smoke as well," she whispered. "I know…I mean the least I should be worried about is your lungs health with walkers wondering around and equally bad humans… but I don't like it," Beth said. Her eyes dropped to her feet._

_Daryl watched her talk, he nodded, "I know, I've tried to cut back to only two a day… I've stopped smoking on guard duty… and I know Judith hates it when I smell like it, so I've tried to cut back for her sake" Daryl gave a small shrug._

_Beth smiled, "awww… Daryl Dixon is a big ol' softy" she said while reaching out and lightly hitting his arm. Daryl glanced over at the action._

"_Yeah… that's me… Teddy Bear Daryl" he grumbled, Beth giggled. Daryl gave her a playful glare before he pushed off the doorway. "I gotta get goin'… night Beth" Daryl whispered before he turned to leave._

"_Good night Daryl" she replied. She sat on her bed and sighed slightly, she was trying to push a fluttery feeling from her tummy. She rolled her eyes at how silly this all was._

_Daryl walked down the steps in his silent stride, he wasn't sure why he felt so, happy? He brushed it off and put on his game face._

The breeze was cool and refreshing; the sun was just coming up over the horizon. Daryl was watching the road ahead of him, driving at relaxing speed. He had one hand on the steering wheel, his elbow on the door. His other arm was wrapped around Beth who had scooted closer to Daryl during the drive and fell asleep against his side. His arm was around her back, his hand on her arm. The older truck had a long single seat that allowed this to happen. He had told her to get some rest; he was going to drive until he had to stop. She fell asleep after saying she felt safe with him driving.

He had been driving all night, he was surprised that he hadn't encountered any other people, and he only saw a few walkers along the road. He held to their conversation the night before and kept driving north. The thing about the south is, once you got out of Georgia, the rest of the states were somewhat small, so he had no idea where he was driving through, all he knew was that the leaves were a pretty color and air was fresh and clean. He also knew that he needed a map.

The only problem with driving the back roads was that stores and gas stations were far and few between, the ones he had passed he decided not to try. It was dark and he did not want to risk any repeats of the weeks before, he was not letting his guard down. Daryl's mind had been spinning the whole drive, going back to Rick, Michonne, Carl, Judith, Glenn and Maggie, Tyreese and Sasha…and Carol… he did not know if any of them were dead or alive. He felt horrible leaving them behind, he knew they could handle themselves, but it did not make him feel better. His only hope was that they knew of the herds and that they had started moving north as well.

The council had spoken on a few occasions, about the escape route, but also where they would all go, they always said north. Daryl had no idea how north any of them would go, but he had a good idea that they would be coming this way regardless.

Beth shifted against him and moved around and then her head was resting on his leg. Daryl looked down for the briefest moment and sighed, she was curled up and sleeping still. He placed his hand on her shoulder and kept driving.

He rounded a bend and he noticed a few signs along the road, some saying there were restaurants ahead, gas, and lodging. Daryl realized they were reaching a town of some sort and he got a little excited. He slid his hand down Beth's arm and he gently squeezed her side, trying to wake her. "Beth… c'mon girl wake up" Daryl said.

Beth stirred and opened her eyes, she sat up quickly when she realized she was laying on her side; her head in his lap. She rubbed her eyes and looked over at Daryl who gave a small grin. "What's going on?" Beth asked as she attempted to stretch.

"I think we're about to head into a town… might be able to get some supplies, some gas… maybe a place to crash" Daryl said as he accelerated the truck. Beth put on her seatbelt and waited for the town to come into view. They drove past a sign 'Welcome to Damascus West Virginia' Beth and Daryl exchanged a glance. "We drove far," Beth whispered.

"Yeah… now since this is a town, it's probably crawling with walkers, we need to stay alert," Daryl said, his tone was serious and Beth straightened up, ready. "We find a store, we get in, get out, we need some coats, we need some more supplies, but we should mostly try for some warmer clothing" Daryl said as they reached the town.

He stopped the truck at the edge of the very small place. The town began and ended after only maybe five blocks, surrounded by a forest, hills and some low mountains nearby, Daryl scanned the place the best he could for any signs of human life.

Beth was also looking, she spotted a small store, a church's steeple, the place looked abandoned and as if it had been for a long while. She felt that feeling of anxiety well up inside. She glanced down at the handgun on the seat; she gripped it tight and glanced over at Daryl who had started to drive into the town.

Daryl was leaning and thinking as the cruised, he was ready to speed away if the moment needed it, they didn't have anything blocking them at the other end of the road. "I see a store over there," Beth whispered as she pointed ahead, Daryl nodded.

"I think this town has been picked over… I'm more worried about someone being in one of 'dem top floors and trying to take a shot at us" Daryl said as they rolled through, he kept looking up at the few taller buildings.

Daryl stopped in front of the small store and reached into the back for his crossbow. "Let's see if we can find anything," he said with a look in her direction. Beth gave him a nod. When Beth opened her door, Daryl grabbed her wrist to prevent her from exiting; she looked over at him startled. "Wait" he said before he let go of her wrist and got out himself.

Beth sat there and watched as Daryl darted around the front of the truck and to her side, she opened the door and he held it open as she climbed out. Beth looked at him as she stretched a little bit. "I can get out of a truck myself you know" Beth reminded him, although it was lightly.

Daryl looked down and then he noticed her tummy as she stretched her arms over her head. "I know" Daryl said in that slightly childish way. He left her to finish her cat stretch as he reached into the back of the truck and pulled out a hatchet. He shoved it in Beth's direction, "use this before the gun… don't let any of 'em get close to ya" Daryl said firmly.

Beth took the hatchet and felt the weight in her hand; she nodded back at him as she stuffed the gun in her back pocket. She shivered against the cool air. It was nice though.

"We need to get ya a proper holster for your gun… some extra ammo," Daryl said before he started to round the truck and walk toward the shop. Beth followed close behind him. The glass was broken out of the windows and doors of the store and Daryl started to feel like this would be a waist. He picked up a piece of metal from the ground and rapped it hard against the side of the building. He stepped back and Beth gripping the hatchet tight, ready to go. Daryl raised his crossbow. After a bit and nothing happening, Daryl lowered his Horton; he glanced over at Beth before he approached the place and kicked in the door. It splinter and fell off the hinges, making more noise then he wanted to.

Beth followed close behind and she lowered her ax once they were inside, Daryl made quick work of the small store and he even checked the back room, Beth turned to watch out the front door, she did not want to be ambushed.

"All clear… Let's find what we need and get the fuck outta here, this place gives me the creeps," Daryl said. Beth agreed with him, it was too quiet and she hated that.

The store was trashed, but there were clothes there and some other items, Beth started looking through the racks for stuff that fit. Daryl grabbed some socks and few t-shirts from a shelf. He spied a glass case and quickly broke the glass out, making more noise then he wanted to. Beth looked over startled, before going back to looking through the clothes.

Daryl approached her holding something, "found you a holster" Daryl said, he seemed rather pleased with himself.

"Oh… thank you… I'll feel better than keeping it in my back pocket," Beth said. She was a little startled when Daryl suddenly knelt down before her. She watched as she untied the leather straps of the holster and unsnapped some snaps. He attached it to her belt and then he passed the thin straps around her thigh. Beth shut her eyes when his hand brushed her inner thigh. She had to control her breathing as Daryl affixed the holster to her leg.

He stood back up and reached around her to pull her handgun from her back pocket. Again, she had to be careful and not let the small gasp escape her lips. He checked the gun for ammo before shoving it in her holster. "yer good to go… kinda like the one Maggie wears" Daryl commented. He realized what he said and he quickly looked down, he huffed… he forgot.

"Hey… it's okay… it is like hers… thanks" Beth replied, she gave a weak smile and moved her leg a little to get used to it tied to her. Daryl watched her for a bit before he tore his eyes away. He was sort of kicking himself for putting the holster on her like that. He didn't even know why he did it, he just wanted to.

"Hey I found you something," Beth said as she lift up a leather jacket. "I think it'll fit you," she said as he took it from her grasp, "it was either this or the puffy coat," she added.

Daryl gave her a look before he set his crossbow at his feet and shrugged his vest off his shoulders. Beth had an idea. She quickly moved around behind him, "let me," she whispered. Daryl froze mid-putting his jacket on. Beth grabbed the collar and pulled it up, he put both of his arms in at once and she pulled it up his arms and back. He shook his shoulders a little, as it settled on his body. Beth dragged her hands across his extra broad shoulders and then down his back. She didn't know why though. She grabbed his vest and did the same, getting it on him. He turned around to face her, he gave her this little look.

"There we go… this is the Daryl I know" Beth said. Her hand reached and fixed the color of his jacket and his flannel. Her hand dragged down his chest before she quickly stuffed her hand in the back pocket of her jeans.

"Thanks" was all Daryl said. He retrieved his crossbow from the floor. "We should get going, I wanna find a place to stay the night," Daryl said as he glanced out the front door.

Beth gave a nod before she pulled on her own warm coat, it fell at her waist, was light tan color, it buttoned and zipped up the front, she also grabbed a hat from a rack before retrieving her hatchet and following Daryl from the store.

They jumped back in the truck and Daryl started it up. They left the town, dust and other debris kicking up in the trucks wake.

….

It was late afternoon and Beth was sitting on the hood of the pickup truck, she was munching on some cashews that they had found, her pistol was in her grip, her eyes scanned the surrounding scenery. They had been driving all day through West Virginia, she kind of liked it, and using the back roads they hadn't run into anyone. the forest was lush with green ever greens and Daryl had mentioned how excited he was about some possibly good hunting.

She started thinking about Maggie, Glenn... she wondered if Maggie ever found Glenn, if they made it out alive or not. Did any of them make it? She and Daryl could not have been the only ones who survived.

She let a soft sigh escape her lips before she looked up and watched as Daryl walked out of the small gas station. He had what appeared to be a map in one hand and a box of something stuffed under his arm. His crossbow was strapped across his back; he was wearing his new leather jacket with pride. He was also walking a lot better. Beth couldn't help but watch him, he looked... well he looked cute, for a lack of a better word. Beth had also been thinking about that during their mostly silent drive. She had started to realize what she was feeling and she wasn't sure she wanted to feel it.

She now knew why, when his fingers lightly touched her skin, why she shivered. When he spoke to her in a hushed tone why she felt like closing her eyes and just listing to his voice. When he smiled, looked pissed off or when was killing a walker, why her tummy flip-flopped. When he said her name... she felt this urge to... she couldn't even admit what she wanted to do... she was developing a crush on Daryl Dixon.

She wouldn't have minded this, if it wasn't starting to clog her mind, all she could think about was him, granted it was only the both of them, but she found herself daydreaming about weird little things. Things she shouldn't be imagining Daryl doing. Then she thought about before this, and she started to realize that she had always had a crush on the man, always enjoyed his company, never thought he was stupid... as Shane had said once… a long time ago. Never questioned what he did or why, always trusted him and was worried when he left. She had always had a crush. And now it was just the two of them, and her feelings were getting to be a problem.

Daryl walked up to her and the truck and set the box next to her thigh on the hood, "found some cliff bars... only one box, but they're good to stave off the hunger" Daryl said as he looked up at her, his eyes squinting more than usual as the sun fell across his face.

Beth nodded, "good find" she replied, she was trying to play it cool and trying not to let the fact that Daryl was standing so his hand was on the hood and his other was on his hip, he was sort of surrounding her on the hood of the truck. Not that she really minded, but the proximity was making thinking hard. Beth gently pressed her hand to his chest and pushed him back so she could slide off the hood. Daryl only moved back about an inch or so, causing Beth to stand far too close to him.

"Found a map" Daryl said as he raised it up, Beth looked over at the colorful paper and then back at him, too close. Did he always stand this close? Or was she suddenly just hyper aware of it all... she wasn't sure. but she could see how blue his eyes were and she had to side step away from him gently.

Daryl didn't seem to notice any of what had happened, he started to unfold the map and spread it out on the hood of the truck, he used the cliff bars box to keep one end from blowing up. He leaned over it on an elbow and used his finger to trace alone the roads on the map. He was trying to find out where they were.

Beth wanted to see as well, so despite herself, she stepped closer to Daryl and leaned over, her shoulder was pressed against his, her elbows were on the hood as she leaned her head nearer to where he was looking. "See, we're here" Daryl said pointing to a tiny part of the road. She leaned closer and he glanced over at her.

"Where do we want to be?" Beth asked, she was trying not to look back at him, "because I think we should be here," she pointed to another spot. Daryl took her finger in his hand, much to her shock and he dragged her finger along the map until her finger reached the edge. Beth had to hold in her breath, she wanted to form some words. "But... but that's leaving Virginia" she whispered.

"Exactly... I wanna head into the mountains, find a place that is the least populated... we could go up through Ohio... maybe further east, like upstate New York, a lot of mountains, its cold..." Daryl had stepped back and Beth followed, he started to fold up his map. "It's gonna take a while to get up there, but if we conserve our fuel and are careful with supplies, I wanna get up there before winter sets in completely." Daryl said as he stuffed the map inside his jacket pocket.

Beth nodded, "you really want to head far," she said. She watched as Daryl nodded slowly. She knew this was hard for him. "I understand though" she made sure to add this.

Daryl looked around, "it's killin' me to leave 'em, but I don't know what else to do" Daryl said. "We're in the mountains and we haven't hit any walkers on the road, it's hard for them to go up steep terrain, they barely have any equilibrium as it is... probably fall down before they can make it," he stated. "I mean... if we can find a nice cabin some place up there, we could make it a home, gather enough ammo and such, we might be able to make it," Daryl said. "I know the last thing you want is to spend however many months or whatever, alone with me, but it's how it is right now," Daryl said. He mistook her silence for something else. Daryl was picking at the curling paint on the hood of the truck.

Beth watched him, she wasn't sure with how to reply, "I don't mind the company" she whispered before she turned back to the truck to get in. Daryl looked up after her, he breathed in deeply and looked around the area, he glanced back at Beth seated in the cab of the truck, he pulled off his crossbow and walked over the passenger side. "Why don't you drive for a bit?" Daryl asked as he pulled the passenger door open. Beth looked like a deer in the headlights at him. "Go on... Scoot over, girl" Daryl said as he climbed in. He pushed her over with his shoulder. She did as told.

He slammed the door shut and set his crossbow in the back. "Just stay on the road..." Daryl said.

Beth was slightly in shock as she pulled on her seatbelt. She started up the engine and gave Daryl one more look before she started to drive.

…..

She liked driving, wasn't allowed to often and never got a chance to now, but she knew how to drive stick. Daryl had told her to just follow the road until they came across something that looked habitable. Daryl had fallen asleep, his head against the glass. She had decided to not wake him when she either saw some walkers near the road or a house that did not look right. She wanted to wake him when she discovered the right place. She was glad he trusted her enough to drive and for him to fall asleep. She was glad that he thought she was more capable then just taking care of a baby. Yes, it was her job, but she could do others and it felt nice to be needed in this way.

The drive through the mountains was mainly uneventful. She hadn't spotted any walkers, or people, frankly she was more concerned about people. As she rounded a bend in the mountain highway, she had to stop the car. She felt a surge of panic wash through her; she reached over and pushed Daryl's shoulder. That woke him up fast.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he looked over at her and sat up straight. He followed her line of sight and cocked his head to the side. There before them, was a large mudslide. It had washed away the road and all that was left was a massive pile of trees, mud and rocks. Daryl cursed under his breath and looked over at Beth. "It's getting dark... we can either go back... was there anything on the way up here?" he asked. Beth slowly shook her head. "We'll have to keep going on foot. I think there is a ranger's station a few miles up if I think we're in the right place" Daryl said as he looked around.

Beth huffed, she did not want to go on foot, it was getting dark and this terrain was unknown to them both. However, Daryl seemed confident. Daryl opened his door and climbed out, he stood in the door gathering his crossbow, making sure his handgun was loaded as he put that in his holster, he pulled out the shotgun and tossed the strap over his shoulder.

Beth joined him on his side of the truck; she had her backpack on her back, her wool hat pulled down over her ears, a hatchet in her right hand and a large and heavy flashlight in the other. Daryl gave her a quick once over and saw her knife and gun on either side of her slim jean covered hips. "All suited up?" Daryl asked as he slung his own backpack onto his back. He grabbed his crossbow and closed the door with a hard shove; he did not want to slam it hard.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Beth replied, Daryl gave her this look before he started to walk into the forest, Beth followed close behind.

…..

The trek was mostly silent, the crunching of leaves on the forest floor, small branches snapping, Daryl didn't seem to mind. Beth's mind was all over the place, she was hoping they'd find shelter, hoping they wouldn't run into any more people... hoping walkers would stay away. She was tired and hungry. But she didn't want to complain. Then she was thinking about Daryl, he was her protector and had said so much back at the barn. It scared her a little, because with all of these feelings welling up inside she didn't know what to think. And it didn't help that Daryl didn't mind being close to her and that he was kind toward her, although, he had always been. She was thinking about him when she ran into his back. His hand reached back and grabbed at her jacket to stop her from falling back. She grabbed his arm. "Sorry" was all she could whisper.

Daryl ducked down low and Beth followed, they were behind a large fallen tree and Beth felt panicked, then her eyes fell on what Daryl was seeing, it was a deer, a large buck to be exact. She glanced over at Daryl and saw that look on his face, he was focused, and he readied his crossbow. Then a shot rang out. Both ducked down and Daryl pulled Beth to the other side of him, so she was more concealed. He lowered his crossbow and drew his handgun. Beth set her hatchet down and pulled out her gun. Daryl and Beth both watched as two men came out of the woods.

"damn... look at this guy!" one said, he was a bit fat, bald. He wore overalls and had an arsenal of weapons on his back. The other man who was moving the deer's head around was skinny; he had a beard and looked pretty bad. "Yes he is... let's get him back down to camp... we had to go far tracking this guy down" the man said. The two started to drag the buck back into the forest; it was still light enough that the men could be seen for bit until they completely disappeared into the forest.

Daryl huffed and glanced over at Beth, "we know which way we ain't goin'" Daryl grumbled. He seemed pissed off that they took that buck before him, but Beth knew something else was bothering him about it all. They waited until they were sure those men were gone and then they carefully started walking in the opposite direction.

Silence fell over them again, they had silently agreed to not speak as they walked through the unfamiliar territory, if there were more people, they wanted to see them before they were spotted themselves. Beth was okay with that, her thoughts filled her mind again. This time, she decided to use her new found crush on Daryl to her advantage, thinking about him, helped her not think about Maggie, her dad... the rest of the group. Because, at least Daryl was here, he was real, she wasn't alone. She could think of him and not feel too sad. Daryl's hand pressing angst her stomach made her look up from the dirt and leaves. She almost fell back when she saw what she saw.

Her heart started racing and she looked at Daryl who looked panicked. He glanced over at her, "we need to get out of here as fast and quietly as possible," Daryl whispered. Beth could only nod.

There before them, in a small clearing, were about 50 walkers. It looked like a camp had been set up and folks turned, there were bodies on the ground. Daryl started to step back as thy walkers all seemed to be resting, waiting to hear and look for their next meal. Beth was watching the walkers; her mind was spinning with horror. She and Daryl slowly stepped backwards, trying to get as much distance between themselves and the walkers before they turned and ran.

Beth heard a shuffle and looked over, a walker was along side them, maybe 10 feet away, she felt like they were surrounded, but so far, none had noticed them.

If they could get a few good feet between them, they'd be okay. Beth was starting to think they were okay, they had gotten about 10 feet back… Then, there was nearby and familiar sound of a gun going off, Daryl's eyes went to the area within the trees and Beth watched in horror as the walkers started to move. Daryl saw them and he gripped Beth to stop her from moving. If they didn't move, maybe they'd be okay. Beth was holding her breath.

Breaking through the tree line, a deer was racing toward them. It was going so fast that it crashed into a couple of walkers. Stumbling, the walkers grabbed at it. The commotion seemed to draw the walkers back. Daryl turned away and pushed Beth in the opposite direction of the hoard that seemed interested in the fallen deer. Daryl froze again, as through the tree line, those two hunters came running out, guns out, screaming. But they stopped cold in their tracks when their eyes fell on Daryl and Beth. Everyone was motionless.

The two hunters eyed them and before one of them could speak. A couple of walkers slowly walked over. Daryl watched them and the two men. And everything seemed to happen all at once.

There was crack of thunder from above and everyone looked up at the sky, grey and getting darker, it was ready to open up. Then the walkers seemed to be more interested in the humans present. A few came at Daryl and Beth and Daryl pushed Beth away, "run!" He shouted. The walkers started to follow them as they made their escape into the forest. Daryl could hear screams and gunshots going off behind him, as the walkers attacked those men.

It seemed like there were walkers coming up from various places, those gunshots from those hunters awakening them. The rain and dark didn't help matters, but they ran anyway, Daryl stayed behind Beth to make sure he wouldn't lose her. They kept a good jogging pace, but it was hard as Beth almost fell a few times, but Daryl grabbed her and helped her up, he didn't need any broken limbs.

They were running and Daryl heard this sound, it wasn't the rain, wasn't a body of water. He knew the noise and he looked around the dark to find it. But, before he could think, him and Beth were knocked from their feet and then taken with the current of a flashflood. Daryl tried to grab at Beth as they went right over a ledge, Beth was screaming, Daryl was shouting, they were both shouting each other's names.

The ledge was maybe 50 feet up and ended in fast moving current of a river. Mud, trees, Daryl, and Beth crashed into the river, only to be pushed along the current. Daryl tried to stay on his back, tried to keep his head above water. "Beth!" he shouted over the loud rushing water.

The river took them quickly along its length, there weren't many rocks, but that didn't help them as Daryl attempted to grab at a branch or two. Then they both went over a waterfall. It was not a tall one, but they crashed to the bottom hard anyway.

It took Daryl a moment to catch his barrings as the water stung and pushed him around. He found which way was up and swam for it. He breached the surface and gasped for breath and taking in some water. He coughed and sputtered as he tried to stay afloat with his gear and weapons weighing him down.

He realized he was missing Beth. "Beth!?" Daryl screamed, he looked around the dark and started to panic, "Beth!" He ducked his head under and swam around, feeling around he grabbed onto what felt like a leg, and he hoped it wasn't a damn walker that was taken down with them. Daryl pulled up and they both breached.

Daryl saw the blond locks and felt relief, although she wasn't responding.

Daryl swam to the edge of the body of water and carried Beth out, dropping to his knees, he laid her down and felt for a pulse, he leaned over to try to hear her heart and he thought he made one out. He did a few chest compressions and rolled her when water came out of her lungs. She coughed and wheezed. Daryl hit her back as she breathed in. "you're alright girl… you're okay" Daryl said out of breath.

She may have coughed, but she wasn't responsive, Daryl looked at her face in the dark, her eyes were still closed, "stay with me Beth" Daryl begged. He stood up, picking Beth up with him, he carried her bridal style along the bank of the river, he hoped they'd hit some sort of shelter. So he jogged, he moved as fast as he could as the rain poured down and the dark got darker. he wanted to drop to his knees and give up, but he couldn't, not with Beth.

He ran for what felt like hours, but was only minutes, that's when he spotted it, it was tiny fishing cabin by the river. A new wave of adrenaline pumped through his veins as he charged toward the cabin.

He needed to get inside and didn't care about who or what was in it. He barreled toward the door and kicked it in with his boot. Crashing in, Daryl dropped to his knees and was immediately met with a walker. Old, dry and skinny, locked in here since the outbreak started probably. Daryl set Beth down on the floor and pulled his hunting knife, but in his weakened state, he let the walker get to close and they both stumbled out of the cabin and back into the rain. The walker was on top of him, but Daryl sunk the knife into his head. Daryl let out a heavy breath and shoved it aside, he lay there for a moment as he tried to recover. And then his mind went to Beth.

Daryl sat up quickly and crawled back toward the cabin; he quickly moved inside and slammed the door shut. He looked around and stood up before grabbing a heavy table and sliding it against the door.

Daryl moved back toward Beth and lift her up he looked around the dark cabin and quickly walked toward a couch and laid her on it, she had started shaking. She was unconscious and shaking. Daryl ran a hand through his hair. He was shaking as well, but she was his main concern. Daryl pulled out his knife and started to cut away her clothes, they were freezing, wet, and stuck to her body, it was dark but he thought he saw her lips were blue. Daryl carefully removed her clothes and when he got down to her undergarments, he cut those away as well. He wrapped the blanket that was on the sofa around her body and ran his hands up and down her body. Trying to warm her up. "Okay Beth, you're gonna be okay" Daryl said as he made sure she was wrapped up and getting warm.

Then he ran over to the fireplace, he grabbed a newspaper that was nearby and crumbled it up and lit it. He blew gently as he tried to start the fire. He tossed in some wood and tried to get it going. The fire caught and Daryl made sure it would last.

He stood up and went to Beth. He picked her up bridal style and carried her toward the fire. He ran his hands up her blanket-covered arms. He was able to see her face and her lips were blue. "C'mon Beth... Get warm" Daryl said, his voice shook, his clothes were just as wet and cold, but Beth was his main concern. He sighed after he realized what he had to do. He laid her on the floor and stood up as he kicked off his boots. His socks, Daryl dropped his jeans and ripped off his shirt. He debated on how far he should get undressed and decided to stay as modest as he could; he kept on his boxers.

He got on the floor and pulled the blankets over them both. He wrapped himself around her and nuzzled her neck gently. He felt her warmth and he hoped it was working. "You're okay, Beth," Daryl whispered.

He was exhausted and it caught up to him, he wanted to stay awake, but sleep got to him. He finally drifted off.

…

**I know! I went cliché with the last part… so many fics have Daryl strip down with Beth to warm her up… I just hope I move it a bit differently than other fics do? And Idk if I'm as happy with this chapter as I'd like to be… this is the first of a few of Daryl and Beth being on their own… possibly not confronting other survivors… I wanted to play with them alone for a bit we shall see if it works?**

**And again, oh my god, I need to thank you all for the freaking reviews! They give me life! Next chapter I need to put everyone's names and thank you all… because really tho!**

**So… next chapter… the morning after! Also expect them to get a little closer… I'm still trying to take it slow, and don't worry! When and if the time comes… it is rated M so…**


	8. Rain

**Rain….**

_When she was a little girl, one of her favorite things was going to ice-cream shop in town. It was always exciting, like an adventure. She would order the biggest sundae she could and she would spend those few precious hours with her mom, dad and Maggie. As Beth grew older, she still loved to go there, but it changed a bit, not as often, but Hershel made sure they went at least once a month. He usually saved it until after the last church service of the month. That was exciting, and after Maggie came back from collage to live at home, it was extra special to have her back._

_Beth recalled why she had stopped wanting to go. Her name was Sally Jane Baxter. She was blond, but with perfect hair, a full figure. She was one of the popular girls at school. Moreover, she made Beth's life at school horrible from 5th grade and into high school. And after Sally had seen Beth out with her family; dressed in her modest clothes, going to the ice cream shop after church. Sally didn't hesitate to make a mockery of Beth the next day at school, calling her poor white trash and then making fun of her clothes… yes they were hand-me-downs. Beth cried in the bathroom stall that day. Hershel had to pick her up, which did not help at all._

_Beth sometimes thought of Sally… did she make it, or did she parish like most of her classmates? Beth would think of these things as she was standing in the prison yard, watching the walkers along the fence. She shook her head; Sally would have probably found a way to tease her about this as well._

_Beth sighed, even now; Sally was tormenting her. Her train of thought was stopped when something flat and kind of cold hit her arm. She was startled and looked in the direction it had come from. It was Daryl Dixon, he was standing a few feet away, and he rolled his eyes at her before he started to walk closer._

"_I said heads up," Daryl muttered as he walked up to her and bent over to retrieve what he had tossed at her. He handed it to her again and she finally looked down. "it's called, Astronaut Ice Cream… Glenn and I raided a house that was filled with military food… good find," Daryl said sounding slightly smug, it had been his idea to head into the house._

_Beth looked at the label, "sundae" she whispered before looking up at him, "thank you" she said with a small smile. Daryl only shrugged._

"_Also found some chocolate, tossed a few bars on your bed… everyone deserves something kinda nice and sweet during all this shit," he said in a gruff manner. Beth had to agree, they did. He gave her a final nod before turning to leave._

"_Sally never had a Daryl" Beth said, she smiled slightly before giving a final glance at the fence and turning to head inside herself._

…..

Beth's eyes opened slowly. She felt achy and tired, her head was pounding and she was not comfortable. She rolled onto her back; she felt a chill and pulled the blanket over herself further. She looked around and realized where she was, a cabin. She noticed the fireplace was near her, she saw small red ambers as if the fire had gone out at some point. She also realized that she was on the floor, wrapped in a blanket. She sat up and the blanket fell down around her waist. She felt a chill again and looked down. Her chest was bare, she flushed embarrassed and freaked out; she was naked. Then she became aware of the hand on her back, her lower back to be exact. Beth looked over worried and then she saw Daryl. He was sleeping on his back. She had been sleeping on his arm. She was extremely confused, she was naked, and Daryl was only in his boxers. Beth was racking her brain trying to figure out what had gone down. She felt scared, but also a little excited.

Then Daryl's hand ran up her back, and then it was followed by a "sorry" he mumbled as he suddenly woke up. She had pulled the blanket over herself, and was looking back at him confused. Daryl seemed to wake up more and his eyes fell on Beth, more like her bare back, and then he looked up and saw her face and it all came rushing back to him at once. Daryl rolled away from her and stood up, stumbling slightly as he tried to get away as fast as he could.

Beth was looking at him startled as she gathered the blanket around herself more. "I'm... it's not... you were soaking wet and cold and I had to get your clothes off and get you dry" Daryl said. He didn't want her freaking out on him. "I didn't look at ya… and you almost drowned" Daryl added, he was awkward and started to bite at his thumbnail. Then he glanced down and realized he was only in his boxers, he dropped both of his hands down in front of himself. "Sorry" Daryl said, he felt like a child being scolded, even though, she hadn't even said anything yet.

Beth started to stand up, she felt woozy and achy, but otherwise okay. The blanket was wrapped around her body fully and she padded across the dusty wood floor and over toward Daryl. He stood frozen as she stepped closer and leaned up on her tiptoes. She kissed his cheek gently. "Thank you, Daryl" was all she said before she moved back slightly.

Daryl was looking at her in that way again, he then huffed and turned to step away from her. "Um… of course… I… we still need to dry your clothes, maybe we can set up a line in front of the fireplace" Daryl said trying to talk shop. Get what had just happened from his mind. He had better control then that. He wasn't some horny teenager.

Beth looked around, her backpack was clearly soaked through, Daryl's leather jacket was on the floor in a pile and wet. She walked over to the only other door in the place that wasn't the front door, and peeked inside, when she saw that it was a storage room, she walked in.

Daryl watched her disappear before he slumped onto the couch and rubbed his face, he had intended to wake up before her, but he was obviously very tired. Then something hit the side of his head, he jerked and grabbed a second something that was flying toward his head. He looked at it and saw it was a long sleeve t-shirt, and the other was a pair of sweatpants. "There are some clothes in here," Beth whispered as she disappeared into the room again.

Daryl quickly pulled the sweatpants on and the shirt, they were a little loose, but it was okay. He needed to wear something, didn't need to be walking around in his boxers.

Beth reappeared, a few minutes later, wearing a large t-shirt and some sweats of her own. Obviously only a man had lived there, probably that walker he killed last night. "Where is this?" Beth asked as she started to gather her discarded clothes from the floor. She picked up her bra and saw that the side had been cut; she glanced over at Daryl with a raised eyebrow.

Daryl started to turn red, "I was in a hurry... didn't have time to fumble with the damn thing" he grumbled, he was trying to hide his embarrassment with something manly. Daryl wanted to bolt when she picked up her cut up underwear. She didn't even look at him for that one. "Sorry" was all that Daryl could say.

Beth shook her head, "you had to do what you had to do... I don't blame you for saving me," she said. She looked over when he didn't reply, he was sitting there watching her gather the clothes. 'What?" she asked. His look was that somber look, that one he gave her that night at the prison when he told her about Zach.

Daryl sighed and shook his head, "I thought I had lost ya last night… we were in this river and we went over a waterfall… it was dark and raining and for a moment I thought I had lost you," Daryl admitted. He stepped closer to her. She was still holding her wet clothes, but her arms had gone slack as he spoke to her in his gentle, southern voice. "I was scared… for the first time I was worried that I'd lose ya… I don't like that feeling" Daryl said.

Beth was seeing a softer side of Daryl, from the river and the cold, he looked clean and fluffy, and the t-shirt and the sweats didn't help the situation. "We've been in worst scrapes Daryl" Beth whispered, she was trying to keep her mind, logical.

Daryl shook his head slightly, "I knew I could save ya those other times… this was different, you weren't moving… it was dark and I didn't think I'd find us shelter… I almost gave up" Daryl admitted.

Beth dropped her clothes and filled the gap between them, she slipped her arms around his middle and hugged him. She rested her head on his chest and sighed deeply, it felt good. She liked hugging him, even though he was as stiff as a board, he was warm and he was Daryl.

Daryl let a small puff of air leave his lips; he hesitated before wrapping his arms around her back and hugging her tight. "You're a good man Daryl… I'm lucky to be stuck with you," she said against his bicep. She was snuggled in and she liked it.

Daryl's chin was resting on the top of her head, he squeezed her a bit and sighed, "I'm the lucky one," he mumbled. She pulled back after she made sure to give him another squeeze.

Beth stepped back from the hug and looked up at him; he was still looking at her. He seemed to be lost in thought; she gave a tiny smile before picking up her wet clothes that she had dropped. She walked over to the fireplace and started to shake out her clothes so she could lay them flat. There was a fireplace screen against the wall and that was perfect place to lay her clothes across.

Daryl was still watching her before he looked around and noticed that she had grabbed all of his clothing as well, except his jeans and leather jacket. He picked them up and hung the leather jacket across the back of one of the two dining room chairs. He watched as she carefully placed his socks across the bar, and his shirt.

"I'll get the fire started again... hopefully our clothes dry soon" Daryl said as he stepped up alongside her. He had his damp jeans over his shoulder as she continued to lay out her smaller clothes. "Then I can get outta here and scout around the place, see where we are exactly" Daryl said.

She glanced over at him and looked him up and down, "the whole sweatpants and crossbow look not your thing?" she asked. She giggled when he narrowed his eyes and realized she was joking.

"I don't look at all intimidating in sweats... no" Daryl replied lightly. He glanced over at her and she was blushing.

Breakfast, as Beth had called it, consisted of a few packets of instant oatmeal that had not gotten soaked in Beth's backpack and some canned peaches. Beth did not mention it when he took a considerably smaller portion then hers. He finished it in a few bites and grabbed up his clothes that had finished drying enough for his liking, he changed in the small storage room and remerged dressed in the uela Daryl attire, only now there was along sleeve flannel shirt added to the combo.

Daryl then retrieved his crossbow and their stockpile of guns; he sat on the couch with his red handkerchief. He got to work cleaning and drying the weapons. Hoping they hadn't gotten to water logged.

Beth watched him start with the guns first, watched as he carefully took them apart and cleaned each one. It wasn't a fast process, and after a moment she realized he was silently showing her how to put a gun back together. She absorbed this knowledge and watched in silence as he worked.

After about an hour, Beth felt like talking again, some questions weighing on her mind. "Are we going to stay here?" Beth asked as Daryl sat cleaning his crossbow. She hadn't found anything to occupy her time with yet.

Daryl looked up at her, "I haven't had a chance to scout around the place..." Daryl replied before going back to drying a small part of his Horton. He had finished with their guns, the two handguns and rifle. He had moved onto his Horton.

Beth watched him in silence as he worked; thoughts came through her mind, of last night... Those few nights at the farm with the Williams family, those poor people... she shook her head slightly, she couldn't think of that or she'd break.

She watched his hands work, large hands with long, rough fingers; they were so delicate in their actions. Her mind was racing and before she knew it, her mouth was opening and words were spilling out.

"Did you have anyone special in your life before all of this happened?" She asked.

It was as if the calm feeling was sucked from the room. If music had been playing the record would have scratched as it stopped.

Daryl looked up at her with this serious look. Beth realized her mistake; she never asked him stuff like that... She waited until he volunteered the info. Beth dropped her head, suddenly finding her hands more interesting. "Sorry for-"

"No" Daryl said before looking back at his crossbow.

Beth was surprised that he had replied at all, "oh..." She was feeling brave, bored and brave. "Can I ask you why?" She was looking at him, gauging his reaction.

Daryl huffed in annoyance, "it just never happened for me... I don't know what to tell ya... I was never looking for anyone to love" he looked down at his crossbow. "Nobody ever tried to love me... Why should I love them back?"

Beth suddenly felt sad, that's why, although it made sense, explained his behavior. How could anyone be so cruel to him? Beth sat in silence. She was trying to think of something to say that would make this better. "Love is complicated... It's not often black and white... You can love someone in different ways," Beth whispered.

Daryl looked over at her. "I respect people, I care for people... I don't love anyone," he said firmly. "What do you know about love anyway?" Daryl asked as he stood up. He set his crossbow against the couch. He just stood there, listening to her.

"I loved my daddy… I love Maggie and Glenn… I loved my family... I love my new family," she said. Beth stood up, "I know you love those same things, you loved your brother, and you love and respect the people in our family." She said as she stepped closer. "Like I said, love is complicated, doesn't have to mean romance... Love is just another level of respect," she said.

Daryl looked at her as she spoke, he knew she was right; he dropped his gaze to the floor and stuffed both hands in his jeans. "I have never said that word to anyone... Not even my own mama" Daryl said. "It isn't a word in my vocabulary, Beth... And you're right; I do care about those people..." Daryl said. "but, I may never say it to anyone... I haven't gotten there yet" Daryl whispered.

Beth knew he was talking about the other kind of love. She nodded, "for the record, I never said, "I love you" to anyone either, never to anyone I dated... Because I didn't love them like that," she whispered.

Daryl watched her now, "you shouldn't" Daryl said, "I may not know a lot about love, but I know you should save it for someone you really care about" Daryl said. He watched her just standing there. He did that a lot. His gaze was solid and made Beth shiver.

Beth blushed, the double meaning of his words were slightly lost on him, but not on her. "I know... I am saving it," Beth said still blushing before she turned and walked back to the couch.

Daryl sighed, "You know... When the rain lets up, I wanna start training you how to use a knife properly... Maybe some gun trainin'," Daryl said. He walked to where she was now standing.

Beth looked up at him a little excited. "Okay, I'd like that" she said.

Daryl nodded, "good... but before that, I wanna go on a run, you should come, we need to see if we can find any supplies of any kind" Daryl said.

"Okay... I think we could make this little cabin a home" Beth said, "for however long we stay here" she added.

Daryl nodded, "yeah... I'll also need to move that walker from the front, see about securing this place" Daryl said. He looked over at Beth as she wrapped the blanket around herself and sat on the couch. She looked back at him with this sweet look.

"What?" Beth asked. He was looking at her in this way. She blushed even more as she looked back at him, expecting him to say something.

Daryl needed to get outside. He was looking at her the way he was because he was being forced to be near her, talk to her. She was hugging him and being sweet, she smelled nice, and she was soft. He had to push the feeling of her soft naked body pressed against his from his mind. He tried to think of something else. However, all he could think about was Beth…

Even that night after his brother died and everyone had kept their distance from him, letting him grieve in peace. Beth had walked up to him as he sat in the courtyard and watched the sun set. He was deep in thought, when her hand touched his shoulder; he looked over at her surprised that she had come to him. She gave him a sad smile before turning and leaving him. He watched her walk back to the prison. He watched her until she went behind the heavy door. He looked back at the setting sun and sighed.

Daryl always remembered that moment. Beth was so sweet, filled with so much innocence and kindness; he'd never met anyone like her. Moreover, her strength over the next year and a half that followed had shocked him. He saw how everyone treated Beth as if she was fragile. Nevertheless, he refused to do so. She wasn't in his eyes. None of them were, not even Judith. To still be alive in this world; you couldn't be weak or fragile.

So Daryl always admired Beth, he knew he was developing some sort of complex feelings for the girl, but he was able to keep them in check at the prison, with others around. But now, he was stuck with her, there was no running, leaving her in the safety of the prison. It was just the two of them. All soft and pretty smashed with rough and dirty.

She was sitting close to him and looking at him. She looked beautiful if he did say so himself. Her big eyes watching him and waiting for a reply. So innocent, and yet filled with mischief.

Daryl was praying for the rain to stop before it got dark so he could bolt outside and tend to things, get some fresh air between them. But he couldn't leave and although part of him wanted to, another part wanted to stay in her lovely presence.

Beth licked her lips, "I'm happy it's you and me" Beth whispered before she scooted closer.

"Me to" Daryl replied without thinking. She smiled at his reply, she looked back at him and Daryl wasn't sure what had come over him, but she was right next to him. Right there. He was looking at her big blue eyes, and then his eyes dropped to her lips. He leaned over and hovered close to her face. Beth shut her eyes. And Daryl sat back quickly. He stood up and didn't look at her as he rushed from

Beth was frozen in shock, Daryl pulled back quickly. He looked at her wide eyed and scared. He stood up quickly and walked away from the couch. He didn't look at her, he just went out the front door and slammed it behind him. Leaving Beth confused and shocked.

When Daryl finally returned, it was five hours later, the rain had let up somewhat, but not enough that he had thought it was best to go out. But he needed to get away from Beth. He'd almost made a huge mistake and that wasn't good. He'd been out dragging the walker away and was tending to making sure the cabin was secure.

He shut and locked the door as the sun had set and drenched them in moonlight. He saw that Beth was on the couch, sleeping. He huffed, he felt bad, and he left her without saying anything. He freaked out and bolted. She deserved better, and Daryl did notice that she hadn't freaked out. She had wanted what he was about to do… whatever that was.

Daryl rolled his eyes at himself before he kicked off his shoes and grabbed his crossbow. He walked over to the couch and set his crossbow so it was leaning against the table next to it. "Make room" Daryl grumbled whole reaching and lightly hitting her butt. Beth looked up at him surprised, she wasn't asleep, but had her eyes closed, till he did that. He carefully crawled onto the couch; he then slipped in next to Beth so his back was against the back of the couch. He reached and put his hand flat on Beth's back to pull her against his chest and away from falling off the couch.

"Hey Daryl" Beth said still a little surprised. Daryl moved a bit until he was comfortable. He gave her a sweet smile and huffed out a breath, "comfortable?" Daryl asked.

Beth was pressed against him, she moved a little, more like wiggled and slipped her hands up his chest. "Yes" she replied simply. She was comfortable, that wasn't a lie, but his face was inches from hers. She slipped her hands up his chest and then one cupped his cheek. "Daryl... What are we doing?" Beth asked feeling light and airy.

"Sleepin'... At least I thought so" he replied, his eyes were closed.

Beth leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose. He opened an eye and she leaned and kissed his cheek, and then the corner of his lips. "Goodnight Daryl" Beth whispered. Daryl nodded slightly, still watching her. "Night Beth" he said.

The fire was crackling; the rain had started to fall heavy. Beth and Daryl were sleeping soundly. For one night, they were safe and warm. Beth was snuggled against his chest, she felt like that little part of her that was ripped away from her had come back.

They had until the morning to worry.

…..

**AHHH! Okay they're taking steps… was this at all OOC?! I want to lead them down the romance road, but I don't want to rush it… and yes this chapter didn't have any action. It was mostly fluff… fluffy fluff… **

**How about that preview folks?! Beth is crying and Daryl looks so sad, and Beth is wearing Daryl's knife! Bring on S4! And the rest of the group… they're gonna give me a heart attack…**

**Thank you again for the freaking reviews! I love them! AHHHH!**

**Okay… until next time, and depending on what some folks want… that'll depend on what happens romance wise in the next couple of chapters.**

**Also it's after midnight, so if this has mistakes... i'm so sorry!**

**Love you all!**


	9. Starting

_Daryl dropped to his knees, a look of absolute defeat and anguish on his face. Everyone was just silent. It had all happened so fast. A gunshot had ended it. Nevertheless, it was too late. The damage was done._

_The boy had slipped away, he ran and was screaming and Daryl dropped everything to go and get him, somehow, he had slipped out of the gate as Carl was closing it, somehow he got away. Daryl got through as Carl and Rick tried to open the gate again. However, it was too late; the boy had let out a scream as Walkers surrounded him. Daryl had charged into the pack of six walkers, his knife out. He attacked and stabbed, blood went everywhere. Carl and Rick were charging up behind him to help. He kicked the last walker away with his boot; his knife having gotten lodged in another walkers head. Daryl dropped to his knees and the boy was looking up at him, eyes wide and covered in blood, Daryl looked up and saw the boys mom dropping to the ground. Carol was trying to console here from the other side of the yards fence._

_Rick, Carl were soon joined by Glenn, but it was clear that it was too late. Daryl wanted to cry and scream as he gathered the boy into his arms, limp and grasping to life. Then that last walker stood up and a gunshot rang out. Daryl looked over and saw that Maggie had killed it from the other side of the fence with her rifle. Hershel was at her side._

_He stopped just inside the gate, Rick and Glenn walked in behind him, as Carl locked it up. The boy's mom was still crying, Daryl looked down and kept walking, the boy in his arms. He was taking him to the medical room. Hershel knew this and silently made his way toward the prison. Silence had fallen over everyone._

_Hours had passed and everyone was having a solemn dinner. They had buried the boy, Daryl dug the grave in an angry silence, and everyone had left him to it. Dinner was no different, Daryl stood off by himself and no one spoke to him. He hadn't eaten. Hadn't looked anyone in the eyes sense it all happened._

_Then the boy's mother came storming into Cell Block C. She looked furious and everyone went on guard. Rick and Tyreese jumped up. Everyone watched her storm across the small space and up to Daryl_

_Daryl stood up straight as the woman marched up to him. "You lied! You said this place was safe! You said that you could keep us safe! We were better off out there!" She screamed._

_Daryl didn't flinch, he just stared back, and everyone seemed to be waiting to see what would happen next. "do you have anything to say?!" she screamed._

_Daryl looked away from her and then he looked back, "I'm sorry" he didn't know what else to say, he knew it wasn't enough._

_The slap that followed was so loud that it echoed throughout the cell block. She hit him hard and he jerked his head to the side from the impact. Everyone jumped and was ready to jump in. Beth was rocking Judith and watching in horror._

_"You're a coward... You didn't keep my son safe... And now he's dead!" she seethed, "I want to leave this god awful place!" she snarled before turning and leaving. She stormed out, followed by some of the others who Daryl had brought back with him on today's run._

_Daryl stood just looking at the floor. Everyone watched him in silence. Rick walked up to him slowly, "it's not-" Daryl turned and walked away from him and darted up the steps toward his cell._

_Rick looked back at the group. No one knew what to do. Everything had gone bad so quickly._

_Daryl reappeared with his crossbow; "goin' on a hunt" was all he said as he marched toward the door._

_Carol jumped up and walked after him, she grabbed his arm, "Daryl, It wasn't your fault... That boy shouldn't have run away like that" Carol reasoned._

_Daryl gave her this look. He didn't want to talk to her about anything. He saw everyone looking at him. "Stop looking at me!" He barked. He felt embarrassed and he hated himself at that moment._

_Beth stood up and marched up to Daryl with Judith. She shoved the baby into his arms, albeit gently, Daryl had no choice but to hold the baby. "I need to shower and everyone else has other chores, tonight's your turn to watch Judith," Beth reminded him._

_Daryl looked at Beth with this look of confusion and then Judith made a noise and grabbed at Daryl's beard._

_Daryl held Judith close and looked over at the group who were watching. "Whatever" Daryl grumbled as he marched passed Beth and Carol, Judith in his arms. He jogged up the steps and turned to head to his cell._

_Beth looked and realized the group was looking at her. "What? It's his turn to watch Judith," Beth said. Rick gave her a small smile, Carol gently squeezed her arm._

_Everyone dispersed without another word. Those were the last things anyone said that night, everyone parted ways, to go on watch or to go to bed._

_Beth entered her cell, drying her hair and in a clean t-shirt and her jeans. She stopped when she found Daryl lying on her bed, Judith asleep on his chest._

_Daryl was reading one of Beth's books. She almost smiled at how sweet the site was, and then she remembered. "Carol's right" Beth began." Daryl's eyes flashed to her. "The boy shouldn't have run away like that. I'm not saying he deserved what he got... God no, but it wasn't your fault." Beth said. Daryl kept looking at her. "You're a good man Daryl... You've been bringing people back... You save lives..." Beth said._

_Daryl looked away, "I don't know if Judith will let me get up" Daryl whispered as he set the book down. He rested his hand on the babies back._

_"She likes you... You make her feel safe," Beth said, she paused and thought a bit, "you make everyone feel safe" Beth added._

_Daryl looked up at her, "yeah well… I failed today" Daryl replied. _

"_no you didn't, it isn't all on you, you're not the sole leader, you ran out there with only your knife, you could have been killed" Beth said. "it's done… we have to move on" she said._

_Daryl looked at her, he looked back at Judith, still asleep, "I don't know if she'll let me get up" Daryl said. And tonight was the first night that Judith had slept so deeply._

"_I'll sleep in your room, good night Daryl," Beth whispered before she turned to leave her room._

_Daryl watched her do this. "Night Beth" Daryl said. She waved gently before leaving her room._

…..

Beth was reluctant to wake up, waking up meant reality and facing it. She was snuggled up to Daryl and was warm and she felt safe. His arm was around her body and she was snuggled right under his chin. The blankets were warm. It was just nice. Nevertheless, she knew that he would be waking up soon and she would have to deal with everything.

However, for the moment, there wasn't a world infested with the undead, loved ones weren't dying or lost. She felt safe; Daryl's heartbeat was steady and calm. It had lulled her to sleep the night before. She thought about how she enjoyed sleeping with him. He was warm and protective. He smelled like the woods, rain and Daryl. She had blushed because he was so freaking manly and yet so much like Daryl, it was hard to explain, but he was so sensitive and kind that he almost didn't make sense, so many contrasts.

Beth had so many thoughts running through her mind, thoughts that a young woman shouldn't be having about the man before her. But as she thought, her fingers had unbuttoned a button on his flannel, some more of his chest showed and Beth thought about him the morning before, how he had to keep her warm. She saw more of Daryl then she had seen ever really. He had a nice upper body, hard and strong. A small gasp escaped Beth's lips at the thought of it. Daryl's grip tightened on her waist and he moved slightly.

Beth looked up and he was looking back at her. She blushed because she was gripping his flannel. "Morning" Beth whispered. She was suddenly shy; she realized it was silly, he couldn't possibly know what she had been thinking.

Daryl kept watching her, "mornin' " he said back. He was still looking at her as he moved slightly. "Sleep alright?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah... Slept really well, you're like a big ol teddy bear," Beth said. She wanted to stay with him, but knew they had to get up.

She sat up and looked back down at Daryl, his hair was messy, and he looked cute.

"Good, I slept well... I think the rain stopped," Daryl mumbled before he sat up and pulled the blanket from his legs, he rubbed his face and ran a hand through his hair. He stood up and stretched.

Beth watched him; she saw some of his tummy when he stretched. "Imma take a piss..." Daryl said as he walked to his shoes and slipped them on. He then unlocked the door and went outside.

Beth laughed slightly. He was cute, but he still had that Daryl-ness about him.

Beth stood up and realized she needed to go as well. they had been going outside in the bushes, all anyone really could do. It was slightly awkward because Daryl kept guard as she went, but he stood a few good yards away and kept his back turned.

Although it was routine, when she was with the group, she got used to not being ashamed or embarrassed by the little things. She sighed and opened the front door. She was met with the cool crisp air of the morning and it smelled amazing. Like fresh rain. No rotting flesh, nothing... It was nice. She heard Daryl zip up and then she stepped off the porch and walked in his direction. Daryl walked to her and nodded as he stopped in his tracks. She gave a meek smile before continuing to walk past him. He'd keep guard while she went.

Daryl sighed and wished he had a cigarette, although he knew if he had any, they would have been water logged due to yesterday's events. He huffed and kept a sharp ear out for any unfamiliar noises.

He thought about how warm and clingy Beth was, he never willingly slept that close to someone, but he liked it. But he'd never admit to it. He did it because, well it was for selfish reasons really, he was confused and he didn't want Beth to feel like he didn't want her near him. Now, all he wanted to do was sleep next to her.

This was different then when he had to strip her down to warm her up. He had not been thinking about anything aside from her being alive and him keeping her that way. Last night, that was different; she was warm and smelled nice. She always did. He rolled his eyes. He needed to stop all of this nonsense. He really did.

Daryl looked around as Beth walked up to him. She looked cold, "we should get inside, eat somethin' then figure out our next move" Daryl said. Beth smiled back and nodded her head.

"I think we have some more oatmeal and some canned peaches" Beth replied as they walked up the steps. Daryl gave a look around and entered the cabin.

Breakfast was uneventful; they talked lightly about their next move. They did not bring up last night at all.

"we should go out and find some supplies, some food, see if anything is nearby" Daryl said.

Beth nodded her head agreeing. "There have to be some more cabins out here," Beth said. Daryl watched her gather their bowls.

"It's settled then, we'll head out and search for supplies, if we don't find anything before nightfall we'll come back here" Daryl said. An hour later, they had packed up and suited up, as if they weren't coming back, just in case.

….

The hike further into the mountains was tough, but the cool air and lack of rain helped.

They stopped for lunch and Daryl killed a couple rabbits and a pheasant. Beth was excited for some proper food. Then Daryl showed her which mushrooms were safe and they found a blueberry bush. Beth listened carefully as Daryl explained everything. He was wise and far more intelligent than people gave him credit for. Sure, he was a hunter, a survivalist, and tough as they came. But his knowledge about the natural world was amazing. He was bad at people skills at times, but nature was his element, he respected it and it respected him back.

They hiked for about 4 hours, Daryl seemed to be following an overgrown trail, he'd explained that it was man made.

Beth was trying to find signs of that and then her boot hit something hard. She looked down, "Daryl" Beth whispered.

He turned back and looked at what she was pointing to. He knelt down, "it's a light... To light the trail, uses solar power," Daryl said as he pulled the small light from the ground before continuing on his way. Beth followed; it meant a house was nearby.

After some more hiking and Daryl gathering the lights, he'd said they could use them, they came upon a clearing in the thick forest. Beth and Daryl were both a little surprised. It was a cabin, two stories, made of logs, it had large glass windows and a large porch on the second floor and had stone covered walls on the first floor. The plants had over grown around it, it almost blended in, if the sun hadn't been reflecting off the glass.

Daryl looked over at Beth, "let's clear her out!" He said excited as he readied his crossbow, Beth smiled before they carefully made their way to the cabin.

This place was bigger and wasn't as exposed. A better option for the winter.

….

They ran up the steps and Daryl peered inside the large glass window, he saw furniture and it looked empty, well lit due to the windows on both sides. Daryl couldn't see anything, and the door was locked up.

He kicked it in with his foot and they entered the house carefully. It was all very ruetine, although it had been a while sense they'd done a place that was this big. There was a system, you never split up and you moved carefully through each room, from front to back.

They did this and it was quick, the place was fairly Checking both floors and all the rooms, it was clear. Beth parted from Daryl to start searching through the kitchen for anything of use. Daryl checked the garage and double checked the other doors.

They met up at the kitchen and Beth had already set her backpack on the counter.

"I don't think this place has had any visitors in a long time, it's like a vacation house" Daryl said as he looked around.

"Yeah, think we can fortify it?" Beth asked. She watched as Daryl dropped the skinned rabbits and pheasant in the sink.

"Yeah, there are some plywood sheets down stairs, I'm gonna board up all the windows on the first floor, get that secure and then see about the stairs off the porch, I don't want anything or anyone getting to us easily" Daryl replied.

Beth nodded, "I'll start cooking the rabbits and pheasant... Make some rice to go with it" Beth said.

Daryl nodded before dropping all his gear but his knife and gun and marching down the stairs to the first floor.

Beth took in a deep breath, the cabin was nice and smelled like old wood. She opened a few cabinets and found a stash if spices in one, they would have seasoned food tonight. She hunted through the rest of the cupboards and located a pot and some other cooking supplies. The stove being gas was a huge plus. She knew they had to ration the gas, but it would come in handy. Beth got to work; this was the most normal she felt in the last couple of weeks. This house was a great find. She hoped they could have some peace for a little bit at least.

….

Daryl had been hammering nails into the plywood, the windows on the first floor were smaller and so it was easy, he barricaded the one door and started to gather some supplies that were downstairs. Some cans of food, fuel canisters.

Daryl walked up the stairs and locked up that door. He was suddenly overwhelmed by the smell of something delicious in the air. He walked to the kitchen and discovered Beth cooking.

She looked up stirring the pot and smiled. "Downstairs is secured" Daryl said as he ran a hand through his hair. He looked tired.

"Good, dinner is almost ready... Maybe you should take a nap?" Beth said. He furrowed his brow at her. "You look beat, c'mon" Beth said as she turned the pot down low.

She walked past Daryl while grabbing at his shirt. Daryl followed her as she walked across the living room and into another room.

There was a large bed in there; it was obviously the master bedroom. "Take a nap, you need your rest" Beth said.

Daryl looked at her, "I need to keep watch," he grumbled.

Beth huffed, "just lay down" Beth insisted. Daryl rolled his eyes before sitting on the edge of the bed. "Lay back" Beth said.

Daryl laid back and instantly his muscles and bones reacted to the feeling of resting on a mattress.

"See..." Beth said she sat on the bed herself.

Daryl looked over at her, "maybe you should nap as well," Daryl suggested. He watched her with this look, Daryl realized what he had just asked her and he was about to say something. But Beth lied down next Daryl. She turned on her side and faced him.

Daryl was on his back, but he rolled onto his side, his eyes were half open, he was tired, Beth was near him and he could feel her breath hitting his face.

"We should probably both sleep in here... There's a fireplace and if something happens we'll be near each other" Daryl said gently.

Beth nodded, "only because it's safer?" Beth asked. She wanted to test this; she knew why he wanted them to share a room… possibly the bed.

"Well... winter is coming and it'd be better to keep warm by using each other's body heat" Daryl said. "But if you'd rather not, I'll take the other room... You need the fireplace more than me," Daryl said. He glanced down toward the foot of the bed and she swore he was blushing.

"Daryl... We can sleep together, I'd like that," Beth said.

Daryl looked at her almost scandalized, "we'll be sharing a bed! Not sleeping together" Daryl said horrified.

Beth giggled, "I only said we'd sleep together, not have sex," Beth said.

Daryl sat up fast, "why you gotta say that?! And stop laughing!" He said blushing and being grumpy.

Beth was laughing but she was also a little surprised with how he was reacting to this, "you're probably the only man I've ever encountered who freaked out over hearing that word" Beth laughed.

Daryl slipped off the bed, "I'm not freaking out" Daryl grumbled.

Beth realized she was making him uncomfortable. So she stopped. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to tease you" Beth replied.

Daryl looked over at her, he huffed and walked around the room going to the closet and looking in.

"Daryl... I'm sorry" Beth sat up on the bed and looked at him past the large log bedpost.

Daryl looked back, "I'm not bothered by it..." Daryl said sighing.

Beth was trying to figure out how to ask him without freaking him out. She should drop it, but she wanted to know why he freaked out at the thought of sex... Unless.

"Look, I realize your associating me with sex is horrible... I'm no ones first choice in that department," Beth said.

Daryl looked back at her startled. "Hell no! I'm not... It has nothing to do with you..." Daryl said.

Beth waited, Daryl shut the closet door and walked over to the bed, he leaned against the opposite bedpost from hers.

"I'm not... I... I was laughed at once... Before... I just-" Daryl was embarrassed talking about it. "She hurt my feelings and it didn't help that Merle overheard... I just" Daryl looked down.

"You never tried to be with anyone sense?" Beth asked. He shook his head gently.

"A guy doesn't need a girl laughing... And it wasn't even a size issue or somethin' I was fumbling and freaking out... I was pathetic" Daryl said.

Beth moved closer, "I wouldn't laugh at you" Beth said. She watched his face, watched his jaw clinch, and watched his eyes close and open.

"I'm sure you wouldn't, but-"

"But what?" Beth asked, she must have said something because Daryl's reaction was different.

Daryl looked up at her stunned, "I'm not what you want" he replied. "You don't want anything from me" he trailed off and sighed. Hating on him never seemed to work.

Beth raised her eyebrows, "I wasn't saying it had to be you and me… I just meant you should try it again" Beth said, Daryl pushed off the bedpost and started chewing on his thumbnail.

"But, you're right… you're not good for me" Beth finale said. She climbed off the bed and walked away.

Daryl furrowed his brow, that hurt.

"I was talking with Maggie a couple months ago and we were talking about men." She said. She looked up and saw him standing in his signature Daryl stance, arms crossed over his chest, head down, and a thumb between his teeth. "We started talking about all the guys in the prison and whether we thought they were cute, you know typical girl chat," Beth said. She looked back at Daryl who was watching her.

"You came up... We agreed that you were cute, you have this grumpy puppy way about you," she said.

Daryl was about to reply but Beth kept talking.

"Then I said you were sexy, and Maggie asked why; so I told her. I said you were strong and kind, you have the biggest heart and the saddest eyes, and you give everyone everything and ask for nothing. You're the man I trust the most," Beth said. "I told her I found you sexy for all of those reasons and also because you're attractive. And she said before all of this I would have never looked your way" Beth said. "But that's a lie, I would have looked at you" Beth said.

Daryl felt awkward under her gaze, but her words made him feel happy. "When y'all first came to the farm house. I saw you and I thought you were cute. A little dirty, but cute." Beth said with a smile. "So you're right, you're not good for me… and that's a good thing," Beth said.

Daryl looked back at her, he debated on what to say, but he seemed to find it easy to be honest with her. "I've thought about you, not from when we met at the farm... After" Daryl admitted.

Beth watched him, she was a little stunned. "I liked how you carried yourself, you've always acted so mature and quiet... Then at the prison you really stepped up and some days when you had Judith and I'd take her from you and you'd be so nice to me... I just... It made me feel kinda good" Daryl said.

Beth blushed and walked up to him, "why didn't you ever say anything?" Beth asked. She was curious, although she knew he was shy and his experience was lacking in expressing himself.

"I couldn't" Daryl said almost ashamed.

Beth realized why he couldn't and all those reasons went out the window for her. "Well, we're both here now," Beth whispered. "And we don't have anyone to tell us that we can't" she added.

Daryl watched her from behind his shaggy hair; he was hanging his head low. "I don't think that's a good idea, Beth" Daryl said. Although, he had to force the words out.

"Why not? We've got nothing to lose" Beth replied. "Besides... Maybe we both need it," she added.

Daryl huffed, "I've got a lot of baggage... I'm screwed up" Daryl said.

"We all have a lot of baggage Daryl! This world we live in now has given us all scars that may never heal! It rips our lives apart and tries to kill us! We need to find happiness where we can get it!" Beth shouted. She wasn't mad, she was frustrated, by everything.

Daryl breathed in heavy, "you wanna talk about damage!? At least yer daddy didn't beat you til you bled! At least your mama didn't kill herself in a fucking fire! You wanna talk about pain!" Daryl shouted back.

Beth stepped back from him; she had never seen him that mad. "Trying to stop your drunkin' dad from killing your mom! Never being taken to the damn hospital! Being told you're a fucking faggot because you cried!" Daryl shouted.

Beth watched him breaking, she wasn't afraid of him, she didn't pity him, she wasn't sure what she felt.

"You don't know what it's like never being loved or held or hugged or told you did good!" He was beyond consoling now, "I can't even... I always hear his damn voice! "Darlene! Why don't you get yer pa a beer! Go pick out the fucking stick I'm going to beat you with! No you can't have any damn friends, you can't go to school!" Daryl shouted, it wasn't directed at Beth. "I sit some days and I hope he's dead! I want to run into him one day and I hope he's turned, so I can put an arrow through his scull! Or worst I wanna kill him myself!" Daryl shouted.

He slumped against the wall and wept.

Beth stood in silence, she wasn't sure of what to do. She wanted to cry but she knew he needed someone and her crying would make him upset.

"I'm fucked up Beth... I'm a fucked up horrible disgusting old man... You don't want any part of this trash," he said.

Beth knelt down before him; she reached and moved his damp hair from his face. His icy blue eyes met hers, rimmed with red, and soaked with tears.

"You nearly killed yourself trying to find a little girl that wasn't yours, you risked your life for a baby that wasn't yours, you risk your life every day for people who are not blood... From what I heard, despite the rough start, you hunted for everyone, before Rick came along you protected them. And now... You keep doing this. You keeping giving your all for nothing in return... Everyone's said it and I see it for myself, you're the most amazing and honest men I know. My daddy even said so once..." She was on her knees; she placed her hands on his knees, his being tucked to his chest. His back against the wall, he couldn't escape. "You deserve happiness just as much as anyone." She whispered.

Daryl looked back at her with wonderment and sadness, "you shouldn't have to feel obligated to do that" Daryl said, he felt terrible.

"Hey, I don't... I want to; I want to be happy to... And that involves you" Beth whispered. She leaned in closer.

Daryl straightened out one of his legs and she scooted in closer between them. A hand landed on his chest. Her other hand was on the floor next to his hip.

Daryl's eyes dropped over her face. He breathed in heavy. He wanted this, she was so beautiful and perfect and he hated this world and what it had done to her. he wished he could protect her forever and part of him wanted to keep her from himself. He was part of the problem, she was perfect, and he was spoiled goods.

Beth licked her lips and Daryl's eyes dropped to the action, he had wanted to kiss someone properly his whole life, and he never got the chance, so he gave up the notion. Now here he was. A young woman was near him, they were in a cabin, it was cold and sad outside and his heart felt that much the same. She was warmth and kindness, happiness, and he wondered how soft her lips were.

Beth leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

Daryl's world, as he knew it, was gone. It was replaced by this warmth and it engulfed his entire being. It was so gentle and sweet and yet he felt like he was losing his mind.

Her lips were softer then he had ever hoped, it made him aware that his were chapped, she didn't care as she pressed further.

He leaned forward and Beth was a little surprised, she pulled back and Daryl's hand was suddenly in her hair, his other hand was lightly holding her hand that was still pressed to his chest.

She tilted her head and their lips fit together perfectly. The kiss wasn't passionate, it was slow and learning.

Beth pulled away from him, breathing with shaky breaths. Daryl dropped his hand from her hair. He was looking back at her with dark eyes. Beth blushed and Daryl kept giving her this look.

Beth stood up, her hand leaving his chest. Daryl stood up after her. "Beth" Daryl said.

Beth looked back at him, "I know... We shouldn't have and I know we should just pretend it didn't happen." Beth said. She wanted to cry. Because part of her knew he was right and the other part hated that, she didn't care.

"No... I... I liked it..." Daryl spoke softly.

Beth looked at him and saw that he was standing near her. "I mean... I'm, I don't know what to do next, but I enjoyed kissing ya" Daryl said. He really did, although a part of him knew this was a bad idea.

Beth blushed and stepped closer to him. "I liked kissing you," she said. "We should do it again," Beth added. She watched as Daryl looked elated by the idea and then common sense seemed to kick in.

"I... I don't know, Beth" Beth leaned up and pressed another kiss to her lips. She pulled away just as he started to lean into the kiss again.

"We don't have to... We can take it slow... But just be warned, I'll be kissing you on your lips from now on" Beth said before turning away from him.

Daryl just stood there; he was somewhat stunned to be perfectly honest.

"What just happened?" Daryl asked himself. Beth Greene was going to drive him crazy.

...

"We have to run!" Maggie screamed as she pulled Sasha with her. Bob was behind them, he looked bad. That bullet wound had not been treated yet.

"Stop!" Bob shouted. Sasha and Maggie stopped and looked back. "Look... I will be the distraction so you can get away... I'm not gonna make it anyway" Bob said as he pulled out his handgun.

"No! We don't leave anyone behind!" Maggie screamed. She went to pull Bob up, but there was pounding on the warehouse doors.

"Just go! I'll buy you some time!" Bob shouted.

Sasha grabbed Maggie and they ran.

They slipped out the back way just as the men burst through. They heard shouts and gunshots inside as Maggie ran to one of their trucks. They jumped in and they sped off.

After they realized they weren't being followed, Maggie relaxed; "shit!" why were they following us?" Maggie screamed.

Sasha shook her head, "we were doing fine, and that was a great shelter… I don't know" Sasha said.

Maggie sighed trying to calm down, "we need to find another shelter, we need to-" Maggie slammed on the breaks.

Sasha and Maggie looked up, "oh my god!" Maggie shouted as she jumped out of the truck, Sasha followed.

Rick, Carl and Michonne started to run to them. Hugs and more hugs were shared.

"Oh my god! We thought… wow!" Sasha cried. They were all shocked to have run into each other.

A few hours later, everyone was in the truck, Maggie was driving.

Apparently that heard had overrun the house that Rick, Carl and Michonne had taken up shelter in, they unanimously decided to keep going north. They had to get away.

Rick was in on the passenger side, "I ran into a man, he said there is a place, in DC… I don't know if it's valid, but we could start making our way up there," Rick informed Sasha and Maggie.

Despite Maggie wondering where her sister and where Glenn were, she hadn't seen either of them in last two weeks, and staying behind with lunatics and walkers at every turn was suicide.

It was decided to leave Georgia, what was ahead, they didn't know.

…

**Everyone please be honest! I wasn't that happy with this chapter… it had it's moments but argh! Also it's sort of a filler chapter (at least I think so) because the next one will be interesting… I don't think they're going "there" yet… but you never know! Shit happens!**

**And look, they kissed! And Daryl liked it and Beth wants more and Daryl wants more and wooo!**

**So let me know what y'all think, tell me what you think should happen, or if you trust me… also if you think stuff went sort of "bethyl fic cliché" at any point… **

**And how about those new promos?! Are we freaking out yet?! **

**Okay, thank you for all the reviews, I love you all, I do this for you all and please send me more!**

**Peace out and Bethyl on!**


End file.
